The New Detective
by Greendayluvr93
Summary: Itsumo is the newest member of the Kira investigation. She looks a lot like L. Could they be related? She can see things that most people can't. Could she be another Kira? The last chapter could be a trigger for some.
1. The new Member

Disclaimer-I do not own Death Note. Okay. Here's the deal. Misa isn't involved and I'm not sure if she will be. This will probably windup being a Light romance.(not LightXMisa or yaoi) Plz review with constructive criticism. Please do not flame. Im not asking you to glorify my story just dont torch it to th ground without a good reason. If the torching is for a good reason then I dont really mind just please nomindless insults. 

* * *

"Hello everyone. This is Itsumo and she is the newest the member of the Kira task force." Ryuzaki introduces her.

"Hello everyone. I am pleased to meet you." She says while she tucks a strand of black hair behind her ear. The remaining members introduce themselves one by one. 

"Yagami, Light. You went to my school right?" Asks Itsumo.

"Yeah, I did. I think I saw you at the college entrance exam." He responds. 

"You did. My brother was there as well. I believe you have met him. In fact, I know you have. All of the people in this room have met him." She says. The members look around briefly. 

"Who is your brother?" Matsuda asks.

Itsumo smiles. "My brother is, L" The members looked at Ryuzaki.

"Yes, Itsumo is my sister. There's nothing unbelievable about that statement." Ryuzaki says. 

"We even look alike." Itsumo says. 

Light looks at both them and realizes that the two siblings do resemble each other. She has shoulder length black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Her eyes don't have the black circles beneath them like L does but their eyes appear to be the same shape. She is two inches shorter than Ryuzaki. 

"Itsumo, why don't you share your area of specialty with everyone?" asks Soichiro. 

She looks at L. He nods. 

"I have knowledge about mythology and superstitions like the the succubus, the incubus, changelings, shinigami, spirits, that kind of thing. I'm not a psychic though so I can't do a séance or anything like that. I have done research into the deaths caused by Kira and have also managed to conclude that only 25 of the victims had a history of heart attacks or heart disease in their families." She says. 

"What do you know about shinigami?" asks Light. 

"I have read that they are the reapers for the mortal realm and they live in a land of their own creation. I believe but can not prove that they walk among us. I also believe that they take any form they wish although I can not be certain of that statement either." Itsumo answers.

"I see."says Light. Some of the other members of the task force look at her like she isn't all there. She takes a seat on the couch. 

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." She takes out her phone and tosses it to Ryuzaki. "The no phone rule. Why don't you guys sit down? The seats won't bite...today."

She gets an odd look from the members. 

"Yes, please sit down. We need to discuss what has been going on the investigation." Ryuzaki says. The members take a seat. Matsuda and Light are on either side of Itsumo and L is seated at the front as usual. 

"What do you make of this Itsumo?" L hands her a manuscript of sorts. The manuscript is a reply from the second Kira. The second Kira speaks about showing our notebooks and shinigami to each other and the eyes. 

"Hnn. I would say that this person believes that he or she has had contact with a shinigami and that "the eyes" that he or she speaks of may be some sort of agreement between him/herself and this so called shinigami. I can't make anything out of the notebook. Perhaps a form of secret code. You can't really be too sure if this person is sane or not seeing as the existence of shinigami is not scientifically proven."

"But you said you believed in the existence of shinigami." Light says. 

"Ah. This is true. I never said I was sane though did I? For all you know I could be insane or you could even be insane and not know it." Itsumo says. 

"Maybe she is crazy." Matsuda says while Itsumo is using the bathroom. 

"She isn't that crazy. Superstitious, yes. But crazy? No. Itsumo is sane. She's just engulfed in the idea that mythological beings are actually a reality." Ryuzaki says.

"That manuscript is dated and we have yet to put any one under suspicion of being the second Kira. I can not condemn anyone. I can not clear anyone completely until I am one hundred percent sure." Ryuzaki says.

"Aw. I was hoping that this manuscript was current. I love a good mystery." Itsumo says. 

She looks around the room. "You shouldn't be so nervous. It isn't like I'm Kira. Even if I was, I'm sure none of you gave me your real names. Even I didn't give you my real name. All of us in this room are using an alias." Itsumo says. 

"Even Ryuzaki?" asks Matsuda. 

"He isn't in this room now is he?" Itsumo asks while she grins like the Cheshire Cat. 

"I'm here now. What were you talking about?" Ryuzaki asks. 

"We were talking about aliases and how everyone who was in the room was probably using one while you were gone. Nothing groundbreaking." Itsumo says. 

"We also know that the second Kira only needs a face to kill where the real Kira needs a name and a face." Ryuzaki says. 

"I believe that the second Kira probably needs a name as well but just finds the names differently then the true Kira. The eyes she spoke of in the script, perhaps they are more significant than we first thought. Is that a black cat near the window?! Get it away from me!" She screeches while darting to the other side of the room. 

"What's the matter?" Asks Soichiro.

"Black cats are bad luck! They can ruin an entire day! Ryuzaki? Do you have any red paint?" 

"why red paint?"

"Because, if you paint a solid red stripe across doorways, it will prevent your enemies from entering the room or hearing what is being said and since that black cat was washing behind its ears, it means we will have company. A black cat washing behind its ears bodes unwanted company. What about salt? Do you have any salt?" Itsumo asks. 

"No. I have plenty of sugar though." Ryuzaki says. 

"Never mind. I'll just sit over on this side of the room." She takes a seat on the opposite side of the room and glares at the window where the cat had walked by. 

"She's insane." Aizawa says. 

"yes, I am insane. I've never had any sanity. Sanity? Who needs something as insignificant as that? When have I ever claimed to be sane?" Itsumo says in a voice that is eerily calm. 

Light hears Ryuk laughing behind him. "Hey Light. She is right you know. She is using an alias. I think she's observing you actually. Maybe she's suspicious of you already." Ryuk says.

Itsumo sits there and takes a long sip of her coffee. Ryuk was wrong. She wasn't observing Light. No. She was observing the space behind Light and above his head. She continues her observing of this seemingly empty space. 

"Itsumo, Itsumo. Are you alright?" Asks L. 

"Erm. Yes. I'm fine. I just thought I saw something there. It was just my eyes playing a trick on me. That's all." She says while feigning a grin. Itsumo ceased paying attention to the meeting and began to silently observe all of the members.

_'Hnnnn. They all seem reputable enough. Aizawa, Matsuda, Inspector Yagami, and L. Yes, they seem trustworthy. Light on the other hand, he seems a little too innocent. Yes, a bit too relaxed. I'll have to find out more about him. He has a strange air about him. Then there's the fact of that creature following him around. Of course I know what it is. It's a shinigami. The only question is whether he knows it follows him. If he does indeed know that this creature is following him, that bodes trouble for everyone involved. He would be like the black cat of this bunch. Boding trouble wherever he goes. If he doesn't know that this shinigami is following him, it only means that his death must be near. Perhaps the shinigami is waiting for the correct time to pen Light's name in the shinigami's book of death. The worst scenario is if the shinigami and Light Yagami are working together or if Light has obtained a so called death book. Yes, that would be bad. I wonder if the shinigami knows that I can see him. I wonder if the shinigami can see what follows me.' _Itsumo thinks. 

I believe that it is time to conclude this meeting." Ryuzaki states. 

"Ryuzaki?" Itsumo asks. "Since we live pretty far from here do you think anyone would let me stay at their home?" 

Ryuzaki looks at her questioningly. They didn't live too far. He sees her eyes dart toward Light and realizes she must suspect him as well. "Mr. Yagami. Would mind allowing Itsumo to stay with you seeing that you live closest?" Ryuzaki asks. 

Light looks at Itsumo. "No. I wouldn't mind." says inspector Yagami. 

"Thank-you so much. I really do appreciate this." Itsumo says. 

"It isn't a problem." Light says. 

"Hey, Who's this?" Asks Light's Mother. 

"I am Itsumo. I work with the police and Inspector Yagami has agrees to let me to stay here for the time necessary. That time is determined by L." 

"You seem a bit young to be on the police force." She says. 

"A small exception has been made. May I ask where I am to sleep?" Itsumo requests. 

"I suppose you could share a room with Light. I don't know if you would be comfortable doing that though." She says. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Itsumo asks. "

Well, You're a girl and Light's a boy so I just thought that it may be a bit awkward." 

"No.. It won't. I grew up as the only girl so I'm quite used to it. Besides I am mature enough to handle the situation and I am sure Light is mature enough to handle this situation as well. I have no qualms about sharing a room." Itsumo says with an even tone.

"Are you alright with sharing a room with me Light?" Itsumo asks. 

"I don't mind." He says. 

_Perfect. Now I can find out more about her._ Light thinks. 

_This is great. Now I can observe him better. I can figure out more about that shinigami. Perhaps I should ask Naraku about Light's relationship with the shinigami that follows him. As a shinigami, Naraku should know. Hmm. Naraku hasn't spoken with me today. He is one of the quietest shinigami. _

"Itsumo. How is it that you can see the shinigami without touching his death note?" asks Naraku. 

"Well, I have touched it but I put it back. It looks familiar to me now. Yes, I remember now." Itsumo says.

"Who are you talking to?" Asks Light. 

"Oh. I'm just talking to myself about an old case. I touched upon an old piece of memory but then I put it back because I didn't want to remember but I remember it now." she says in return. 

He regards Itsumo with what she assumes to be suspicion. 

"So, Light, where is your room?" she asks. 

"It's up the stairs and to the left.." 

"Thank you." Itsumo says. She walks up the stairs and enters Light's room. _'Hnnnn. He has a big room. It's bigger than mine anyway.' _I think. 

"So Itsumo. Do you ever plan to use that again?" Asks Naraku as she takes out something wrapped in purple cloth. 

"I don't know. I have only used it a few times against those who tried to harm my brother." 

"And he doesn't even realize that you possess it?" 

"No. No one realizes that their lives could rest upon a single decision or a single slip of the tongue, or a slip of the pen." Itsumo says to Naraku. 

"Can the other shinigami see you, Naraku?" Itsumo asks. 

"Yes. I know the shinigami that follows around the Yagami boy. His name is Ryuk. How did you come about seeing him yourself?" Naraku asks. 

"It must have been when I picked up Light's things once when he had dropped them down the stairs. I started seeing the shinigami known as Ryuk then. I didn't say anything of course. Then I found your notebook on the ground near the pizza shop. You know the rest from there." Itsumo says. 

She walks down the stairs. "Excuse me, but, could I have a blanket to spread out on the floor?" 

"Sure. Here you are Itsumo." says Mr. Yagami. 

"Thank you very much." She says and leaves to walk up the stairs. 

"Hey Light! Is she your girlfriend?" asks his sister. 

"No. She works for the police." he says.

"Why is she staying here?" she asks. 

"She lives too far from the investigation." Light says. 

The hour strikes ten and Itsumo decides to strike up a conversation. 

"So, Light. What is your opinion on what Kira is doing? He's only killing criminals so, what do you think about him?" 

"I don't think that killing anyone for any reason is okay." 

"What about the executions that the government commits?"

"I thought you worked for the police." Light says. Itsumo's laugh tinkles through the room. 

"No. I don't really work for the police. I work with my brother and only my brother. If the police force stopped their involvement with my brother, then I would stop my involvement with the police. You see?" Itsumo says. 

"Yeah. I get it now." 

"Hey. If I told you that I could actually see shinigami, what would you say?" Itsumo asks.

"I would say that idea is preposterous." 

"But, you can see one of them...can't you?" She asks with her head snapping up on the words can't you. 

"No. Of course I can't."

_Good. He's getting flustered._ Itsumo thinks.

"Oh. Okay then. What do you think about my brother?" Itsumo asks. She regards Light with an innocent stare.

"He is a mystery. Is Ryuzaki his real name?" 

_That's it. I'm sure of him now. _Thinks Itsumo. 

"Of course it is. Then again, I could be lying. Tell me, do have eyes that truly see, or do you have eyes that simply scan over things? Do you analyze everything. I do. I get paranoid. Like right now. I could have sworn that a shinigami was laughing behind you." Itsumo says. 

Ryuk laughs again. She already knows I'm here Light. She can see me. Ryuk keeps chuckling. Don't bother. I'm not going to tell you what's so funny." 

Light sees an object in purple cloth and reaches for it. "What is this?" he asks. Itsumo quickly grabs his hand. 

"Don't touch it! It's uh, my diary. Yes, It's a private diary." She says while she lets go of his hand. 

Itsumo takes out a container of salt. She spreads the salt around the space on the floor that she is going to sleep on. 

"What are you doing?"Asks Light.

"I'm putting a circle of salt around the place that I sleep." 

"Why are you doing that?" Light asks. 

"It will protect me from unwanted beings contacting me or killing me in my sleep. Beings like vampires and such that may do me harm." Itsumo says. 

"Oh. I see. You believe in a lot of myths don't you Itsumo?" Light asks. 

"Yes, I suppose I do. But remember that every fact was a myth at one time. A round world was a myth at one time. Going to the moon was an unattainable feat at one time. So, today's myth could be tomorrow's fact." She says. 

"I've never thought about it that way." Light says. 

"Not many people do. It may seem strange that I always wear a necklace of lucky charms, avoid black cats, refuse to walk under ladders, and make circles of salt, but it may pay off in the long run. One never knows when one's life will end. No matter where you go, or who you meet there is always at least one seed of evil waiting to infect an innocent mind. Once a mind is infected, the seed takes root and grows larger until the person is consumed. As they say, the road to hell is paved with good intentions. Start with one act that is supposedly for the "greater good" and it snowballs. Like the cookie effect as I call it. When I was young, I would always take one cookie from the jar and promised myself to not take anymore. Then I would take another and think one more won't hurt. Then before I knew it, the jar was empty and I was sick." Itsumo says. 

"Did you pass the exam for college?" Light asks. Itsumo looks insulted. 

"Of course I did! I'm not a dysfunctional idiot. The exam wasn't as hard as I expected. I wasn't surprised when I passed but wasn't surprised when I didn't get the highest score. Congratulations on that by the way." She says. 

"Thank-you."

Itsumo steps inside her ring of salt and takes her "diary" with her.

Naraku laughs. "A diary huh? That's one hell of a dangerous diary Itsumo. Ryuk knows that you can see him by the way." Naraku says. 

"That's right. I know that you can see me."

"Why are you standing on your head?" Itsumo asks Ryuk. 

"Light won't give me apples. I'm addicted to apples and right now I'm going through withdrawal."

"Oh. Here." Itsumo makes sure that Light is sleeping then hands Ryuk an apple. 

"Thanks." 

"Yeah."

"So, do you use your death note very often?" Ryuk inquires.

"Keh. She hardly uses it at all." Naraku says. 

"Would you guys mind. I'd really like to get some sleep." Itsumo says crankily. After a few moments she falls to sleep in a fetal position.

* * *

THNX FOR READING! 


	2. Chapter 2

Itsumo wakes up the next morning to Naraku prodding her. "What?" 

"It's already 5:00 am." 

"Hnn. Oh. Thanks." Itsumo says in a bored tone. She yawns, stretches and stands up. 

_Well, I might as well get changed._ She thinks. She had just finished taking off her shirt when Light wakes up.

"...What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaims. Itsumo looks at him and turns to face him. 

"Good morning and what does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting changed dobe." She says in a condescending voice. 

"Can't you get changed somewhere else?"

"I could...but then I would have to put down the pants I'm holding and walk into another room. That would be bothersome, so, I think I'll continue putting my clothing on here." She says with a smirk on lips.

"Do you normally do this?" 

"Do what?"

"Undress in front of guys you hardly know."

" That's funny. But I would have been completely dressed by now if you weren't talking to me Light. I know you better than you think. I've obviously been around L a long time so I've heard a lot about you. Bad things, good things. I ignore what they say and make my own decisions about people's characters. Not that it matters to you or anything, but I think that you're okay so far. You haven't been an asshole or a pervert so you're fine in my book." Itsumo says with a serious face. 

She picks up a black tee shirt and pulls it over her head. "Oh it's raining." She says happily and puts an umbrella in her purse.

"So, what's Ryuzaki like?" 

"You know him. You can make your own judgment on what he's like." Itsumo says. 

They walk down the stairs and Light begins to open an umbrella. Itsumo grabs his wrist.

"Don't do that! You can't open an umbrella inside the house! It'll bode misfortune! You must wait until you get outside." She says stubbornly.

She lets his wrist go and takes a small umbrella from her purse. She steps outside and pops open her umbrella. Light does the same. 

They part ways and Itsumo decides to pay a visit to Ryuzaki before the meeting. 

"Ryuzaki! Oi! I know you're awake." She yells. He walks toward her. 

"So, what do you think of Light?" 

"He isn't an asshole or a perv so he's alright with me." 

"Is he Kira?"

"I don't know. I can not be completely sure. There is no doubt that he is smart enough to be Kira. On the other hand, you would be smart enough to be Kira as well and I know that you aren't Kira. I can't be one hundred percent positive that he is or is not Kira. I have my suspicions about him." She says. 

L nods. "As do I. Could you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I want you to get close to Light and see if you can get him to admit that he is Kira." 

"I don't know Ryuzaki. I don't like toying with people's emotions." 

"It isn't that big of a deal. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time you've toyed with a man's heart to get a confession." L says. 

"I know that. It's just, I remember the look on his face when he found out that I had never loved him." 

"Think of it as a new challenge. Think of Light Yagami as a new myth that you want to find out about. Try to break the mystery that is Kira." Ryuzaki prods.

"I still don't know Ryuzaki. He doesn't seem like a bad person. I really don't think I should toy with emotions anymore."

"Emotions. Emotions. Emotions. You never had a problem toying with emotions before. Do you remember last year? When you sent a murderer to prison because he confessed to you, all because he thought he could trust you? You didn't have a problem then." Ryuzaki says with his calm even tone. 

"I know Ryuzaki. That was then and this is now." 

"So, your morals have changed in one year. Interesting." 

"What's interesting, Ryuzaki?" 

"You never had any qualms about it before." 

"No, I didn't. You are correct. But those men were out to harm you. I know Kira is too but neither of us can be positive that Light Yagami is Kira." 

"If he is Kira and you won his trust, perhaps he would not harm me or you." Ryuzaki says. 

Itsumo hesitates. 

"No, Ryuzaki. If I do wind up getting close with him and if he does confess to anything then I'll be sure to tell you. However, I won't try to get closer with him just to get a confession from him. Even if he was Kira, I doubt he would tell anyone unless they were the second Kira. Perhaps I will become his friend, but that will be my choice to do so. I can not and I will not toy with Light's emotions. I refuse to do that." 

"So, it's only Light's emotions that refuse to toy with is it? Tell me, if I were speaking about someone else, someone you did not know, would you consider it?" 

"Yes, I would consider it Ryuzaki. As of right now, Light seems to be a truthful person. I still have my doubts about his innocence in the Kira case, but, I can't prove anything so I see no reason to toy with him."

"I see. So you're not going to change your mind then?"

"Perhaps my decision will change at a later point in time. As of right now, my mind is made up." Itsumo says. 

"If you say so." 

"Do you have any coffee?" Itsumo asks with a yawn.

"It's in the cabinet over there." 

"Thanks." 

"While you're over there could you get me a piece of cake from the fridge?"

"You shouldn't eat sweets this early Ryuzaki." Itsumo chides. She gets him a piece of cake anyway.

"I don't see how you could you drink your coffee black like that. It isn't sweet at all." Ryuzaki states. 

"I don't see how you can eat sweets before three o'clock in the afternoon."

"Touche." 

"So what do we do now?" asks a bored Itsumo. 

Ryuzaki turns his computer on. 

"I'm going to do more research on the Kira case seeing as another criminal has died today." 

"I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back later Ryuzaki." 

"Alright. Just don't be late to the meeting on the Kira case." He states distractedly. 

Itsumo smiles and walks away saying, "Don't worry. I won't be late." 

After she reaches a small park, she sits on a swing and lazily pushes herself into the air. 

The rain has ceased.

"Naraku?" 

"What is it?" 

"The shinigami eye deal, could you explain it to me again?" 

"If you accept the deal, you agree to give up one half of your lifespan. In return, you will be able to see the true names of people who may be using an alias. You will be able to see the person's lifespan." 

"I see. I'd like to make that deal Naraku. Give me the shinigami eyes." 

"Are you positive?"

"I am. I wish to make the shinigami eye deal." 

The deal is made and Itsumo's eyes glow red for a moment. 

"What do you have up your sleeve Itsumo?" 

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if Light really is Kira. You said that the owner of the Death Note can't go to heaven or hell, so, I won't be able to see the end of his life span if he actually owns a Death Note. This way, I'll know if Ryuk is just stalking Light for his apple supply or if Light actually possesses a note. Maybe he uses the Death Note. If he does, then there is a good chance that he is Kira." Itsumo says. 

"If you find that he is Kira, are you really going to turn him in?"

"I don't know Naraku. I just don't know. When I die, will you be the one to write my name in your death note?" 

"We'll just have to find that out when it is your time." 

"So you're not going to tell me?" 

"No. I refuse to share with you that piece of information." 

"Bah. You're no fun. I wonder what everyone is doing now. The Yagami family woke up as I left. 

Light wandered off somewhere probably to get away from the eyes of the police. You're with me and Ryuk is probably with Light. Ryuzaki is sitting down at his computer. 

He never gets any sleep. I feel bad for him sometimes. With so many criminals out in this world, he never gets any rest."

"Then why don't you use the Death Note to get rid of the criminals?" asks a voice from behind her. 

Itsumo jumps. "L-Light? How did--? So., You know about the Death Note. Then you must also have one. Isn't that right...Kira?" Itsumo asks.

Light takes a seat on the swing next to Itsumo.

"So, you know I'm Kira."

"That's right, and you know that I have a Death Note. It appears that we must come to a truce."

"Does Ryuzaki know that you own a Death Note?"

Itsumo chuckles. 

"Of course he doesn't know that silly. Do you honestly think I would tell him that I found a notebook that could kill people? It appears that we both know a secret about each other that the world should never know. I'll cut you a deal. You don't tell my brother about my Death Note and you don't kill him. In return, I keep your secret and don't speak a word to anyone about your Death Note. Of course, to keep suspicions away, I need to continue appearing to be suspicious of you. Do we have a deal, Light Yagami?" inquires Itsumo.

Light grasps her extended hand. "We've got a deal."

"So, Light. Do you want to see the shinigami that gave me my Death Note?" Asks Itsumo.

Light agrees. "Where is the note?" 

Itsumo unwraps the note concealed by the purple cloth. She hands Light the Death Note. 

"So, you are the shinigami that dropped this note." Light says.

"That's correct. My name is Naraku." Says the brown haired shinigami in his deep voice.

Light takes out his Death Note. Itsumo doesn't touch it.

"I can already see Ryuk."

"How is that? You haven't touched my Death Note."

"When you dropped your books one day in school and I picked them up, my hand must have brushed it. I've been able to see Ryuk since then."

"You've never said anything about seeing him."

"That's true. I frequently mentioned shinigami in my past conversations though. I'm sure Ryuk told you that I could see him."

Light thinks back. _It's true, he did say that she could see him._ Thinks Light.

"So, Itsumo. I don't know very much about you. How about you fill me in." 

Light appears to be a bit curious about this young woman.

"Hnn. Well, I'm seventeen years old. I lived with my brother up until I went to your house. I like coffee. Mythology interests me. I usually can't hold my tongue when I get angry. I bite my nails. I love snow, rain, and everything that involves winter. To be honest, I don't really like the sun because I burn easily. I am not fond of sweets. I like cloudy days and walking around when the world is sleeping. I'm not telling you my real name for obvious reasons. I can't tell you anymore about my past. I'd rather keep that to myself. I love black and purple as you can see from my make-up, clothing and such." Itsumo says. 

It's the first time that Light actually notices how Itsumo is dressed. 

She's wearing a smoky purple tee, hip hugging black jeans with a chain for a belt, black combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. She wears black eyeliner with a light shading of purple eyeshadow and pale pink lip gloss. She lacks any nail polish.

"So, Light. Why do you kill the criminals? I understand that they have committed sinful deeds, but everyone has a skeleton or two in their closet."

"Criminals deserve to die. The world would be better off without criminals."

"Convicts are already slated to die so I understand how you could kill them, but what about the people you have killed that were innocent? What about the people that are dead because they got in your way? What of them? What of their families?" Itsumo inquires with a sad undertone.

"Why should I care about the ones who had their nose in places that they didn't belong?"

"What about their families? How do you think they feel?

"I don't know any family members affected by the people whom I have killed."

"No. I'm positive that you do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. It's nothing that you would care about and me telling you would only make our situation that more tedious. I'll keep that bit of my past a secret for now." Itsumo murmurs. 

Her dark eyes hold a sad look of longing as she reminisces about her guarded past.

"We should leave the park now. If we leave any later, we'll be late for the Kira investigation meeting. Remember, I'm suspicious of you." Itsumo states as she slides off of the swing. 

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you one more thing."

"What's that?"

"I have the shinigami eyes." Itsumo whispers this statement as if the leaves were spying on the two them.

She quickens her pace and briskly walks towards head quarters. 

_Shinigami eyes? What use could she have with those? _Light thinks suspiciously.

He keeps a steady pace and makes his way to head quarters as well.

They both arrive at the meeting.

"Another criminal, Mizuki Kagerashi, has died today. He was not convicted but was being tried for murder. He died from a heart attack which means that this death was caused by Kira." Ryuzaki says in matter-of-fact manner. 

"I see. Have we done any investigating into his family history? There may be a chance that the heart attack was just a heart attack. Was he healthy before his death?" Inquires Itsumo.

"Yes. He was healthy as a horse so to speak." Matsuda responds.

"I see. Then Kira must have been the culprit behind this crime." concludes Light.

_He's a good actor. I suppose he has to be what with his father being on the force and all. Then again, I'm a skilled liar myself. We both need to be with our relatives, especially my brother. _Thinks Itsumo as Light continues.

"Do we have any new leads on the second Kira?" requests Light.

"No. We have no new leads on the second Kira just yet." Ryuzaki states.

"I've done some additional research on shinigami. It seems that they do live in their own realm and like to stir things up in our realm occasionally. I propose the idea that Kira could actually be a shinigami or merely a pawn for a greater power." Itsumo scans the room with calculating eyes. 

_They must think I'm crazy by now. It's all the better that they think I'm harmless. After all, there's no way shinigami can exist. _Itsumo silently chuckles to herself. She knows that shinigami exist.

After a short pause Aizawa speaks. "There's no way a death god could possibly exist."

"No, but there is a chance that Kira is only a pawn for someone else. I'll have to look into that." Ryuzaki says while he drops ten sugar cubes into his tea.

"What should we do now, Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asks concernedly.

"Right now, I suggest you all go home. There is nothing we can do tonight."

Everyone gets up to leave.

"Itsumo. Wait. I need to speak with you." Ryuzaki commands.

"Alright."

"Have you changed your mind about getting closer to Light?" Ryuzaki asks after he is positive that everyone has left.

"No. I have not changed my mind, Ryuzaki. I do not want to toy with people's emotions anymore."

"I believe that Light is Kira but I can not prove it. If you do get closer to him, even now, be wary of him. I am not completely positive about what Light Yagami is capable of. If he is Kira, then he is capable of murdering anyone." Ryuzaki warns.

Itsumo's hears Naraku's rumbling laughter from behind her head.

"I'll be careful Ryuzaki. I promise." She says in a sincere voice.

Itsumo hugs Ryuzaki. 

"I'll be fine, brother." She says.

Itsumo releases Ryuzaki from her hug and walks out of the head quarters.

"So he really is your brother?" 

"Of course he is Naraku. We may act close but we really are. We just can't afford to let anyone know how close we actually are. It could be a threat to the well being of either Ryuzaki or myself."

"Oh. I see. Do you trust Light?" 

"Hnnnn. That's actually a complicated question. I trust him with some aspects but with others I do nor. For example: I would never tell him my actual name but I would tell him who has died because of my acid tipped pen. He can't really do much to me. If I die, Ryuzaki will be one hundred percent sure that he is guilty. We have blackmail on each other. One wrong move on either side could ruin the secrecy involved with the Death Note and shinigami."

"Do you regret him finding out about the Death Note that you own?"

Itsumo looks at Naraku's cherry tinted eyes.

"To be completely honest, no, I don't. I don't regret that he knows about you, or the Death Note. As far I am concerned right now, he is not a threat to me. He may serve as an ally in the future. It really is quite simple. He betrays me and I will betray him and vice versa. Either way, I am sure that Ryuzaki is safe for now."

Itsumo walks into the house and greets Mrs. Yagami.

"Hello Itsumo. How have you been?"

"I've been doing pretty well. How about you, Mrs. Yagami?"

"I've been doing fine."

Itsumo walks up the stairs and slips into Light's room. 

She spreads salt around her blanket again.

Light looks on. "Why do you still spread salt around your blanket? It isn't like anything can hurt you here." 

Itsumo regards him with a look of suspicion. 

"No. This salt ring makes me feel safer. You should try it sometime. Shinigami can't cross the ring without my permission either so I feel comfortable knowing that." 

"Do you really believe that?" 

"Of course. As long as there isn't hole in the ring, nothing can get in. The clover I wear around my neck is for good luck, so, that will keep the salt ring in tact." Itsumo explains with an obsessive glint in her eye as she gazes upon the precious clover.

Light shrugs and sits on his bed.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Good night." She says sleepily with a yawn

"...good night."

Itsumo falls into a feather light sleep. She is soon woken up by Ryuk and Light having a conversation.

"What do you think about her Light?"

"I'm not really sure what to think about her. She is related to L so she must be the enemy. On the other hand, she seems trustworthy enough. I don't think that she will betray my secret. After all, if she betrays me then I betray her. She isn't that bad. I wonder what Ryuzaki said to her after we left."

"Who knows?" Ryuk questions with a chuckle. 

"Hey will you give me an apple Light?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"No."

"Just give him a damn apple already! I can't sleep with his whining." Itsumo complains.

"I want an apple."

"Here's your damn apple Ryuk!" Exclaims Itsumo as she lobs an apple at him.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Just shut up and let me sleep already." grumbles Itsumo.

_She wasn't kidding. She really can't hold her tongue when she's angry. _Light thinks.

Soon enough, Itsumo drifts into a slumber once again. This time, Light falls asleep as well. 


	3. Plans and Plots

Itsumo wakes up at 4:30 in the morning after a nightmare that she was murdered by Light.

'_There's no way he couldn't be Kira. How did he know I had a Death Note anyway? It must have been about me not letting him touch it at first. Maybe, he never knew and he tricked me into admitting that I had one. This is dangerous. He is more intelligent than I had concluded. This truce started as a rouse to find out more about him and about Ryuk. This is really bad. He's got to have a plan. If he has a plan, then I need one as well. I'll just keep a calm exterior. The enemy must never know that you are panicking. He knows that I have the shinigami eyes. What if he tries to kill me? What if he doesn't care if he gets caught? No. He must care about getting caught. If I play my cards right, I might be able to use this situation to my advantage. I can't turn him in. If I did, my secret would be blown.'_ Thinks Itsumo.

She stands up, gets changed, and quietly slips down the stairs. She quickly leaves the house.

'_This is scary. I never realized how much trouble I could get in if I let him find out my secret. I'm such an idiot! I can't run forever. No. I'll just have to be sure that my attitude doesn't change. I have to make certain that he doesn't suspect a thing. I'll have to keep up the rouse. I'll have to stay at his house, no matter what the risk may be.' _

Itsumo runs to the park and sits on a park bench. She catches her breath.

_'What if he's plotting right now? I could be dead any second. Calm down, girl. He doesn't know your real name so he can't kill you yet.' _Thinks Itsumo.

She holds her head in her hands.

"Itsumo. Don't be afraid. If you lose your self-control, everything ends." Naraku warns.

"I know that. I don't want anyone else to die. I thought that with the shinigami eyes, I could prove that Light was Kira and have him killed for killing my cousin. I did discover that he was guilty, but, what I didn't expect was for him to find out about you. After he did, I had no choice but to go along with it. It's a shame really. I was really looking forward to getting a friend without being fake. Now it seems, we are destined to be enemies. I sincerely hope that I am wrong and that there is still hope for a friendship." Itsumo says.

"I hope for your sake, that he does not have the shinigami eyes."

"I hope so too Naraku. I've never been this distressed by a single man in all of my lifetime. He is powerful and deadly."

"You are as well. You also possess a death note."

"I know, but, I can not bring myself to kill him. There's just something about him that draws me to him. I don't particularly like him but I do not hate him. I just can't explain it. I usually know what to do and when to do it. I don't know now. Why don't I know?!" cries Itsumo.

"You can't always know everything Itsumo. Sometimes things are better left in the dark."

Meanwhile, Light was just getting up after a restful sleep.

He stretches and something, or rather the lack of someone catches his eye.

_'Now where could she have run off to? If she actually got frightened enough to leave, even for a little while, then my plan is working well so far. She fell for my trick at the park. She even told me about her shinigami eyes. I didn't plan for her to find out about me being Kira. I may have underestimated her a bit. That will not happen again. Perhaps, if I remain kind to her, I can lull her into a false sense of security and learn more about her and Ryuzaki. I don't want to kill her yet. The main reason for keeping her alive is her brother, L. If she dies, he will know that I was the one who killed her. Another reason is that she is interesting. She's not appealing exactly. She's just fun to observe and I would like to see her get flustered or frightened. ' _Light imagines a frightened Itsumo and laughs to himself.

"Ryuk, do you know where Itsumo ran off to?"

"No. Why do you ask Light?"

"No reason. I was just wondering."

_'I think I'll go and find her. I bet she'll get worried if I just show up behind her and say her name.' _Light thinks.

He walks out of his house and begins his search for Itsumo.

_'It's like a game of cat of mouse. I am the cat and Itsumo is the mouse. The cat always wins in the end. The mouse always dies.' _

Light continues this thought pattern and ponders about how Itsumo's face would look after she died.

He continues walking and he listens to the slap of his shoes against the pavement. He remembers the park he saw her at when he first discovered her secret. He begins to walk off in that direction. A few moments later he sees Naraku's form looming over a park bench. He silently walks toward the park bench and smirks creepily as he sneaks up behind the two beings.

"Itsumo."

"Ah! Pervert! Get the hell away!" Itsumo screeches.

"What the hell was that for Itsumo?!" Light demands after he feels a punch collide with his face.

"Oh. It's you. My apologies. I thought you were a pervert sneaking up behind me. You're so quiet. Are you trying to impersonate the grim reaper?"

_'Damn. Bad question. He is the grim reaper.'_ thinks Itsumo.

_Good. She got scared. She's definitely unsettled. I wonder what she would do if I toyed with her a bit? No. I don't like playing people's hearts...but still. The idea is amusing. It would definitely be a challenge to win her over. If I manged to do that, she would most likely tell me her actual name and then I could kill her. I could make it look like a suicide and she already appears to be mental so, it would not come as a surprise. Yes, that's just what I'll do. I'll have to act like a kind person to her. I will need to win her trust. I suppose the goal to see her absolutely terrified will have to wait, for now.' _Light plans.

Light fails to notice the gears working behind Itsumo's ever analyzing eyes.

'_He thinks he's scared me. He thinks that he has won. He is wrong. I've got a few tricks left up my sleeve. Perhaps Ryuzaki's plan isn't that immoral after all. What if I did get closer to Light in my own way? If I could get him to trust me or maybe even fall in love, then my life would be secured. They say keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That is exactly what I plan to do. Watch out Light Yagami. I'm not holding back. There's a reason why L asked me to help out with this investigation. Kira, you had better watch your back because I might just stab you.' _Itsumo thinks.

Both of the young adults smirk to themselves because they both believe their plan to be superior. They both fail to realize that any plan could backfire at any time. Even the greatest plans never went off without a hitch.

"Light, are you hungry?" Itsumo questions.

"No. I'm fine."

A rumbling is heard. Itsumo giggles.

"I think your stomach just betrayed you. How about we go get something to eat. I know a nice little cafe that isn't too far from here."

_'Agree. C'mon now agree.' _wills Itsumo.

Light regards her for a few moments and agrees.

_'I'll put my plan into action starting right now. It may take a while, but it will be worth the wait. It will protect my interests.' _Thinks Light.

_'He agreed too quickly. He's planning something. What could he planning?_'

The two enemies do not realize that their plans are one in the same. The twosome walk into a cozy building and take a seat.

"Have you ever been here before Light?"

"No."

"I have. The food is pretty good and their coffee is to die for."

"Oh."

"May I take your order sir, ma'am?" asks the polite waitress.

"I'll have a cup of black coffee and two scrambled eggs well done." requests Itsumo.

"For you sir?"

"Bring me one egg over-easy."

"Is that all?"

Itsumo looks at Light. He nods.

"That's it. Thank-you." Itsumo says.

The waitress nods and walks away.

"So, do you always wear a lucky charm?"

"Of course. I love them. There's so many, clovers, the number seven, and horseshoes. There's always a different charm to assist me when I need it." Itsumo explains.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have the eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No. I will never make that deal. One half of my lifespan isn't worth it."

"Oh."

_'That's a relief. At least he doesn't know my name is actually Kyoko. Okay. Now that I have established the fact that he does not have the eyes, I can partially eliminate the threat on my life. There is still a chance that he is lying, but he looked me straight in the eyes while he said it so chances are he is speaking the truth.' _Thinks Itsumo.

"Your food is here." Says the waitress. She places the food upon the small table by window.

"Thank-you." Itsumo says politely.

She cuts her egg with deliberate slowness.

Light eats in silence.

Itsumo sips her coffee as she looks out of the window and mulls over everything that has happened and what is likely to happen in the future.

She is thinking of ways to fool and get closer to Light whereas Light is thinking of ways to deceive and gain the trust of Itsumo.

"Who should pay? Me? You? Or should we just go dutch?" Itsumo asks.

"Let's go dutch."

Itsumo and Light split the cost in half and walk out of the cafe.

_'He's being too nice. Light is definitely up to something, but what? I need to be careful.' _Thinks Itsumo.

"There isn't a meeting for the Kira case today." states Light.

"I know that."

"Are you doing anything?"

"I'm going to go speak with Ryuzaki. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason."

_'Bull shit. There's always a reason for asking someone a question.' _thinks Itsumo.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and leave so, I'll catch you later Light." Itsumo says in false happy tone.

She waves over her shoulder as she walks away.

_'That's strange. She was frightened, then kind, then happy, what will she do next? She must have a plan as well. If she is anything like L, she has already thought out set plan to points in the distant future. I'll just need to continue getting friendly with her. Maybe, if I do this, she will forget about whatever it is that she is plotting.'_ Light thinks smugly.

Meanwhile, Itsumo is conversing with Naraku.

"Naraku, do you think that getting closer with Light is a good plan?"

"...Well, I believe it is the only option that you have left."

"Why is that?"

"Just because he doesn't have the shinigami eyes now, does not mean that he cannot obtain them at any time. I think that you should get as close to him as possible so he will not betray you. If you decide to continue this plan, I will warn you to not get attached to him if that is at all possible. He really isn't as kind as he is letting on."

"Alright then. I'll continue on with my plan."

"What will you tell your brother?"

"I'll tell him that I have accepted his plan."

"Are you sure he'll be up? It's 7:30 in the morning."

"He'll be up. He never sleeps."

Itsumo and Naraku stride into the home of L.

He is sitting at his computer and intently gazing at its screen.

"What are you studying, Ryuzaki?"

He turns in his chair.

"I'm looking at all of the criminals whose names have been publicly announced that have not died yet. Usually, these criminals would have been dead by now because their names were announced at 6:30 this morning. Kira must have been preoccupied with some other task. That is unusual. Do you know what Light was doing around 6:30 this morning?"

Itsumo thinks back.

"Light was with me."

"What were you doing?"

"We were at the cafe near the little park."

"I see. What were you doing there?"

"We were eating breakfast."

"Together?"

"Apparently."

"Did you finally accept my plan about getting close to him?"

"That's what I wanted to discuss actually. I have accepted your plan. However, I will ask you to refrain from using a wiretap. I wouldn't feel safe. You see, he is much more intelligent than I had first suspected and I'm positive that he would discover a wiretap easily.

"I understand. I will not use one unless the situation becomes inevitable. Have we reached an agreement?"

"Yes, on one condition."

"That would be?"

"Let me know before you put up the wiretap, so if he confesses, I'll know where to be so you can hear."

"Agreed. Did he do anything while you were at breakfast?"

"He ate. That's it."

"Did he say anything?"

"He asked me if I always wear lucky charms."

"That's all?"

"After we were finished eating, he asked me what I was doing. I told him that I was coming to speak with you and asked why he wanted to know. He said "No particular reason." I made sure that he didn't see where you lived."

"I see. Do you still believe him to be guilty of being Kira?"

"Yes, I do Ryuzaki. Unfortunately, I can not prove anything."

Naraku chuckles.

"How is it that all of Kira's victims die from a heart attack?" asks Itsumo.

"I don't know Itsumo. That's something I am currently investing." Ryuzaki responds with his thumb on his lip.

"You said the second Kira could kill with only a face. Does it ever worry you that you may die?"

"I realize the threat on my life is severe. It does worry me sometimes but not that often."

"Do you remember what your first case was on the police force?"

"No. I don't remember to be honest. It doesn't really matter though."

"That's true. Could I ask you something?" asks Itsumo.

"What is it?"

Itsumo takes a breath.

"If I die, will you say the eulogy at my funeral?"

Ryuzaki pauses.

"Why do you ask?"

"I believe that Kira has had contact with me. I do not think he can see through my alias but, I can't be certain. I'm not really afraid for my life. I just wanted to know if you would speak at my funeral."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank-you. Thank-you very much."

"If you feel too threatened to continue this investigation, I will not force you to stay."

"I'm staying. I told you the day you asked me to join that I would risk death to catch Kira, and I meant it. If I die then so be it." Itsumo says in a solemn voice.

"Alright then. We've been talking for hours."

"What time is it?"

"It is.." L checks the clock. "12:30 in the afternoon."

"In that case, I'll be seeing you. I'll be at the park."

"Goodbye."

Itsumo walks to her favorite little park and takes a seat on the old swing that creaks. She pushes herself off of the ground and enjoys the sensation of the wind caressing her face.

Light is in his room and writing down the names of criminals in the Death Note.

Ichimaru Kaguya, Izuru Souma, and Kotetsu Yamanaka are the three criminals whose name Light pens into his damning note.

_'Itsumo, she speaks with Ryuzaki often. I know she wouldn't turn me in because I know her secret but I do not like that she speaks with him so frequently. I'll have to change that. It may seem that I'm going through a lot of trouble but, I must protect my interests. The world needs to be rid of these horrible criminals. I will be the god of the new world.' _Light plots to himself.

"What are you going to do about Itsumo? You said that you couldn't kill her." Ryuk says.

"I told you. I plan to get to close with her."

"Make sure you don't fall for her." Ryuk chuckles throughout his sentence.

Light makes no comment.

_Ryuk is right. I can not afford to allow myself to fall for her. If that happened, my plan would fail._

The clock strikes seven.

Itsumo walks into Light's room only to find him absorbed in thought.

_Meh. He's probably planning something against me. I'm too tired to care right now. Today was such a long day. I'll get serious with the plan tomorrow. I need rest. _Itsumo thinks with her exhausted mind.

She slips under her covers and falls into a deep slumber as soon as her eyes close.

Light turns around in his chair to speak with Itsumo and finds her away in her own world of dreams.

_I suppose she was tired. Ha ha ha! I must have scared her pretty badly. I wonder what I did anyway? It isn't like I threatened to murder her in her sleep or anything like that. Oh well.' _Thinks Light.

Light stays up later than usual to kill the criminals that he failed to kill earlier in the day.

He finally falls asleep around 1:30 in the morning.

* * *

A question for the readers: Should I include Misa?


	4. secrecy

Disclaimer-I don't own Death Note.

Critiques are welcome and appreciated

Light wakes before Itsumo and conjures a plan that will leave her uneasy. He leaves the house to go walk through town.

'_She will never suspect that I would do that.' _He walks at a leisurely pace and buys Ryuk an apple or two.

Ryuk holds the apple by the stem and enjoys his addiction.

Itsumo wakes up to find her clover necklace missing. She quickly looks all over for it. She can't find it.

She flips over her blanket, opens her trunk, and scatters her things. She looks under the bed, in the closet, and in the dresser. Still she finds no necklace.

Hours later, she finds the precious charm hanging on her favorite black candle.

_' I certainly didn't leave it there.''_

Itsumo takes a deck of Tarot Cards from a pocket in her jeans.

She draws two cards. First comes the card of the reaper, then comes the card of the judge.

_'Hnnn. The reaper could signify a shinigami or one who kills. That could be Ryuk, Naraku, or Light. The judge may symbolize a creature who punishes those that he or she believes to be evil. '_

"Damn it! Damn it all!"

Itsumo kicks Light's desk and a piece of paper floats to the ground. The paper has the following words written upon it.

"Name: Itsumo Ryuga. Cause of death: Suicide. Time of death: 6:45 am."

Her face pales.

'_He actually wrote this. He tried to kill me. He used my alias and tried to frigging kill me! I can't kill him though. If I did, then Soichiro Yagami would become suspicious of me and report his suspicions to Ryuzaki. Even if I am his sister, L would still investigate me, even if it was a one percent chance of guilt.'_

Her eyes widen once again. She wonders if this is Light's plan. Does he want to throw suspicion on her? Does he want her to be condemned to death for the monstrosities that he has committed?

More importantly, why would he leave a piece of the Death Note around where anyone could pick it up? Did he leave it there on purpose? Did he somehow know that she would be the first to find it?

She cleans the now unorganized room until it is obsessively clean like it was when she woke up.

"Now what has you so frazzled? It isn't like he succeeded in his plot to murder you."

"He still tried though Naraku. That is what has me worried. Before now, I had doubt that he had the courage to kill me. Now I know for a fact that he does. I must continue my plan. Failure is not an option. Even if I die, I must protect the innocent people who may get in his way. I don't care if the criminals die. They deserve death for their crimes. Naraku, the Tarot cards you gave me are never wrong. Am I correct in saying this?"

"Yes."

"I drew the reaper. Does that mean that my time of death grows near?"

"I doubt that your death is the meaning behind the reaper because you did not draw the cards to determine your death."

"I see. If I had drawn the cards to predict a death, would the meaning of the cards change?"

"The meaning would undergo a slight change. Take the judge for example: If you had been predicting a death, the judge in itself would symbolize the judging of the soul. In your case, it refers to someone who acts like a judge. I advise against using the cards to predict a death. If you read the cards wrong, you will only cause more pain and suffering for yourself."

"I understand."

"I don't like that Light Yagami boy. He always has something planned." Naraku says more to himself than to Itsumo.

"I'm worried about this second Kira character. If he or she has the shinigami eyes, my secret is not safe. I need to meet the second Kira. I am determined now more than I ever was before. Not only could my life hang in the balance but Ryuzaki's as well. I will find a way to protect Ryuzaki and myself. I will avenge the innocent who have died. Light may not have any blood on his hands, but they are as red as the hands of any convicted murderer."

"What will you do now? Are you going to search for the second Kira?"

"I'll wait and see if any new information is available. If so, I will begin my search as early as possible. For now, I am going to wait. Naraku, I need you to hide alright?"

He looks at her but agrees.

Meanwhile, Light is walking home and relishing the thought that his plan may have been successful. He was not planning to kill her. No. He was trying to disturb her. He wanted her to lose her cool.

He walks up the stairs and into his room.

He finds Itsumo laying on the floor on her stomach. She wasn't moving.

_'Is she breathing?'_

He sees a noose tied around her neck with the other end of the rope around the floor on her head. The rope appears to have fallen off of the clothing hook on the wall.

_'Was she actually using her real name?'_

"Itsumo?"

She gives no answer. Her eyes are closed.

"Are you alive?"

She does not speak.

Ryuk laughs.

"I killed her. I thought she was using an alias. Now they will all know that I am Kira. Itsumo died."

She lays still for a few moments then slowly opens her eyes.

"No. I didn't die Light. I'm perfectly fine"

Light looks at the origin of the voice, the form of Itsumo.

"I was only sleeping."

"You were sleeping with a noose around your neck?"

"I suppose I was."

"Why were you doing that?"

"No reason. Why would you think that you killed me?"

_'So she didn't find the note?'_

_'Looks like I've won this one Light.'_

"Isn't it about time to go to the task force meeting?" asks Light.

"Yes, it is. Shall we go then?"

They walk out of the house.

The two enemies believe that they have each succeeded in defeating the other. Neither is sure of what the other will do next. On the surface they appear friendly but underneath that facade they think of each other with a loathing. The enemies are forced to be friends because each one is curious and possibly afraid of the other.

"You know Itsumo, it's been twelve days." Naraku warns.

"Yes, I know. I'll take care of that situation later."

"What do you mean twelve days? What's so important about that?" asks Light.

"Nothing is important about twelve days. It's the thirteenth day you need to worry about. You don't have to fret about that Light. It doesn't really apply to you." Itsumo explains.

"Why doesn't it apply to me?"

"It doesn't apply to you because you use the Death Note on a normal basis. It applies to me because I only use it to meet the minimum requirement." Itsumo states.

"If you don't, what will happen?"

"Stop using the Death Note and find out for yourself." Itsumo says icily.

Ryuk chuckles.

"You've had the death note for a while haven't you?" Ryuk asks.

"Yes. That's right. I've had this Death Note for about one year now. If Naraku hadn't told me about the thirteen days rule I would have..." Itsumo has to cut herself off because they are entering the head quarters.

"We have new information on the second Kira."

"That's great news!"

"What is the news, Ryuzaki?"

Itsumo remains quiet while Ryuzaki speaks. He states that the second Kira will be in town tomorrow morning and that Itsumo, Light, Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda will go into town and try to spot them.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes?"

"If the second Kira only needs a face, we could all wind up dead." Itsumo points out.

"The impostor thinks that Kira will be among the group so I doubt that any of you will wind up dead."

"Oh. I understand now. If we plan to do this, we will need the appropriate items."

"What would they be?"

"We will all need to bring a lucky charm that is preferably a religious object ."

"Why?" asks Matsuda

"Look, I know a lot about the occult alright? This Kira may very well be a demon or a follower of some cult disguised as a religion. Every person killed by Kira had a heart-attack. There has to be a reason for that. What if it was for some twisted sacrifice? The second Kira could be a part of this cult and I think that if we are against a demon or a demonic person then we should all carry a religious lucky charm." Itsumo explains with her strange logic.

"You know, that does make sense." Matsuda agrees.

"Does everyone have a charm that they could use?" asks Itsumo.

Everyone nods except Light.

_'Keh. Figures that he wouldn't have anything religious.' _Itsumo thinks.

"I have a charm you can use."

"Is all this really necessary? I highly doubt that Kira or the second Kira are actually demonic." Light states.

"Are you implying that murdering people isn't a demonic act?" Itsumo inquires.

"I never said the act wasn't demonic."

"True, but only demonic people would commit demonic acts." Itsumo says.

"Could we get back to the topic at hand?" requests Soichiro.

The members continue conversing about the second Kira and what will be said if this impostor contacts the members in any way.

Itsumo chimes in a few more times about her take on demons and death.

Ryuzaki concludes the meeting but asks Itsumo to stay late once again.

"You seemed uncomfortable at the meeting. Has Light done anything unsettling?"

"None of his actions have unsettled me. It's just his natural aura. He is just an unsettling person by nature."

"About your theory of Kira being part of a cult, what cult actually sacrifices criminals with their sole form of murder being a heart-attack?"

"I don't know Ryuzaki. New cults are popping up all the time. There's still a chance that neither the first nor the second Kira are part of a cult."

"True. Has Light said anything incriminating or suspicious?"

"No. He hasn't said one guilty thing and his air of innocence only furthers my suspicions."

"You are a strange person. How could someone seeming innocent make you even more suspicious?"

"I have no clue. I suppose it's just my intuition speaking."

She says her goodbyes to L and walks out into the frosty air. The wind tosses her black hair into her face. Itsumo pays no mind and continues walking.

At the Yagami residence Light is up in his room eating a bag of his favorite potato chips.

_'Why would she lay with a noose around her neck like that?'_

Light decides that Itsumo was trying to toy with him and that she had found the page of the death note with her alias written on it. The thing to decide now was what to do next.

"Light? What do you think Itsumo is capable of?" Ryuk asks.

"Well, I can't say for sure but, I know that she is a capable detective. However, I know that she is not capable of killing me or turning me in. Right now, I've got her right where I want her. She may not have lost her cool at today's stage of my plan but, she must have at least a small bit of pride at finding her necklace and finding out that I was the one who moved it. Her obsessive personality will ultimately be her downfall."

Light recognizes the faint footsteps of Itsumo heading toward his room. She's quiet as always.

"Itsumo, what did Ryuzaki want?" Light asks casually.

"He wanted to know if I would buy him cake."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all we spoke about. We debated about what was better, cake, or salad. We just agreed to disagree in the end."

"It's almost ten o'clock, Itsumo." Naraku reminds.

"Yes, I know. Light, do you have a copy of the newspaper?"

He hands her the paper and Itsumo reads it thoroughly.

She walks over to her collection of items and unwraps the Death Note. She opens the book and begins to pen a name.

"Forgive me." She murmurs as forty seconds pass.

"Why do you feel guilty about killing a criminal?"

Itsumo jumps. She had forgotten about Light.

"It isn't the criminal I feel sorry for. I feel sorry for his family. Criminal or not, his family will still mourn his death."

Light remains silent.

"How can you kill and not feel remorse or sorrow? How can you go on without guilt just knowing that somewhere, you could be causing a man, a woman, or even a child to weep over a death?"

"I have nothing to feel guilty about. I am cleaning the world of its scum." He says simply.

Itsumo smiles wryly.

"In the end, good always triumphs over evil. Your intentions are pure enough but the way you go about it is wrong. The old saying is true. The road to hell truly is paved with good intentions."

"Isn't also true that the road to heaven is paved with just deeds?"

"I suppose."

Itsumo stretches and yawns. Something falls out of her pocket.

"What is that?" asks Light.

"They are tarot cards. You can use them to predict anything. They are never wrong."

"How do you know that they are always correct?"

"I just know. You have to have faith sometimes. Speaking of faith, you'll need this tomorrow when we go into town to search for the second Kira." Itsumo says and hands him a silver cross on a chain.

"You should wear that cross all night. It will protect you better tomorrow if you do."

"This is a man's cross." Light states.

"...It belonged to my cousin. He gave it to me. I'll clasp it for you."

She takes the cross and hooks it around his neck.

_'I can't believe that I'm letting him wear that cross.' _Itsumo thinks.

The clock strikes three in the morning and Itsumo leaves the house.

She walks the familiar pavement and kneels in front of a grave stone.

"Hello Bakura. I still have your cross that you left for me. I wish I could see you again. You were such a great detective." Itsumo speaks to the stone.

"What are you doing out here?" Light asks her.

_'He must have followed me.'_

"I am visiting my cousin's grave."

"How did your cousin die?"

"Bakura was murdered."

"Do you know who murdered him?"

"Yes, I do."

"Was he ever brought to justice?"

"No."

"I will bring the murderer to justice."

"You mean you'll kill him?"

"Yes."

"You would never kill yourself would you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

"Then you will never kill the murderer. He was killed by Kira because he was a gifted detective. You don't remember do you? His full name was Bakura Ryoka. Don't bother remembering the family name. It is different than mine. I bet you saw the funeral. Do you remember the teenage girl sobbing over his casket? That girl is me. I've been at your house all this time and you never once thought that there was a reason that I agreed to risk my life and stay on the Kira case. Now you know why I am the way I am."

She fights back the sobs that are fighting to rack her body.

"Why don't you just kill me?" He asks coolly.

"I don't want to. Killing you would not bring Bakura back and your death would only complicate things for me."

A few tears escape the dam that she had tried to build behind her eyes.

Light stays silent. He feels no guilt for killing Bakura Ryoka. He doesn't want to see Itsumo cry but it can not be helped. In his mind, she is just another pawn in his twisted game of life.

"You found out the information you wanted. Why don't you leave?"

"I don't want to." He said in a semi-mocking, semi-serious tone.

"Tell me the truth damn you! Why don't you go? Do you feel nothing as you watch me stand in sorrow in front my cousin's grave? Or do you get some twisted thrill from watching my pain? Is that why you're still here with me at this cemetery Kira?" She asks.

Her voice is think with condemnation and holds traces of morose despair.

Once again, Light feel no guilt for the cousin.

"I already told you why I'm not leaving. I just don't want to."

Itsumo falls to her knees and holds her head in her hands.

In this cemetery, at the grave of Bakura Ryoka, Itsumo breaks down and loses her cool exterior.

Light smirks to himself.

This is what he wanted all along, to push her to and beyond her breaking point.

Tears hit the grave soil.

Light sees a side of Itsumo that few have witnessed.

He has witnessed her cry.

Itsumo doesn't quite understand why she decides to let Light stay as her weakness leaks from her eyes.

_'This is a great chance to get closer with her and move forward in my plan. She'll think of it as a friendly gesture when really, I will be gaining more of her trust. In time, this trust of hers will come in handy to me.' _Light thinks.

Itsumo jumps when she feels Light's arms wrap around her from behind.

_'Why is he doing this? He has to be planning something. Perhaps I can turn this to my advantage somehow. If he wants to get closer to me, fine. I'll let him and I'll even fake trust in him. Then, I will win this battle.' _

She slightly leans back into him and he tenses but for only for a second.

"I need to go. I'm really tired." She says and quickly walks back to the Yagami home.

_'I bet that confused him.'_ She thinks.

Unlike Itsumo, Light takes his time walking home.

He enters his room and finds that Itsumo has already fallen into a slumber.

_'She looks peaceful.' _He thinks.

Light scolds himself for thinking this about his enemy.

He finally decides to go to sleep after he spends time thinking about his plan to gain Itsumo's trust, to cleanse the world, and to bring down Ryuzaki.

* * *

Thank-You for reading. I have decided to include Misa.


	5. Chapter 5

Misa is included in this chapter but I tweaked her character so she would be a bit less obsessive.

Please tell me if I managed to keep Light in character because that was one of my main difficulties in this chapter.

* * *

Itsumo rubs her eyes after a restful slumber.

_'Well, yesterday was very odd. Light was mocking me but somehow his presence was comforting to me. Perhaps it was because I know that he will always be there to catch and exploit every weakness I have. That notion is one thing that as long as we both shall live is secure and will never change.'_

She chooses a golden cross and clasps it around her neck. Rays of sunlight strike the object through a nearby window. Itsumo decides to break from her usual way of dressing and wears light blue jeans with a bubblegum pink top.

Light is thrashing about in his sleep. Itsumo looks at him and wonders what he could be dreaming about. His eyes snap open and he quickly sits up.

_'It was only a dream.'_ Light reminds himself sternly.

"What are you doing?" He asks Itsumo.

"I was observing you."

"Why were you doing that?"

"You were moving."

"Everyone moves in their sleep."

"You usually don't. Did you have a frightening dream?"

"No."

Itsumo has a strong feeling that Light is lying. He seems to have regained his composure.

She shrugs and walks out of his house.

Itsumo sees a young girl crying on the corner.

"What's wrong little one?" She asks.

"I can't find my mommy or my daddy." says the girl through tears.

Itsumo feels a pang in her heart because she knows what the girl feels like.

"I'll help you find her."

Itsumo takes the girl's hand. The girl points to a woman and a man not too far from them. Itsumo walks with the young girl.

"Excuse me. I believe this is your daughter." Itsumo says kindly. The couple thank her profusely and the little girl says, "Bye-bye nice lady." as they walk off.

Itsumo wonders what it would be like if she had parents like that. Itsumo's parents didn't want her. The earliest memories she has are of being in an orphanage with Ryuzaki, Mello, Near, and Mat. She was closer with Ryuzaki and Near than she was with the other two although they were closer to her in age.

She finds herself wandering absentmindedly into town where she is supposed to meet the other task-force members. Matsuda is already there.

"Hello Matsuda. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine. How about you? You seem upset." He notes.

Itsumo thinks before she responds. She is upset but she can not afford to let emotions get the better of her.

"No, I'm doing just fine. Do you have the time?"

Matsuda checks his watch.

"It's 7:45."

Light arrives shortly after. The air seems to thicken as Light and Itsumo glance at each other but do not say a word. The others arrive and briefly feel the tension in the air.

Mogi clears his throat.

"Shall we begin?" he asks.

The others agree. Itsumo listens her Mp3 player while quietly observing her surroundings. She finds that her thoughts continue to return Light despite her efforts to focus on the task at hand.

Light is thinking about his dream. Usually a dream when he died did not worry him. What was different about this dream was that it had not been L, the usual culprit, that had killed him. Itsumo had taken L's place as the murderer. He can't explain why this simple change had affected him in such a way. He isn't frightened or worried but he no longer feels at ease with Itsumo's nonchalant attitude.

Finding this second Kira would give him a greater feeling of power over Itsumo, especially if this person has the shinigami eyes.

Itsumo peers into a near by coffee shop and sees a young woman with black hair and glasses. She notices that she can not see the end of this young woman's life-span. Itsumo realizes that this black haired female must be the second Kira. She can't voice her suspicions because she has no proof other than her shinigami eyes.

The second Kira and Itsumo share a passing glance. Itsumo can see from the look on the young woman's face that she knows that Itsumo also possesses a death note. She briefly wonders if the second Kira believes her to be the original Kira.

A few streets after the coffee shop, Itsumo and Light hear the two shinigami conversing.

"Did you notice that girl in the shop back there?"

"Yes." Naraku responds.

"She's following us right now. I wonder if she has the eyes."

"I know that she is following us. There is also a shinigami attached to the girl. I believe the shinigami's name is Rem. I can not be certain though."

Light and Itsumo exchange a brief glance to certify that the other heard what the shinigami were saying.

Time passes and morning gradually transitions into twilight.

"If the second Kira was here, it is apparent that he or she has changed their mind and left." Itsumo murmurs.

"Perhaps your lucky charms kept the person away." Matsuda says.

"No. Religious lucky charms such as these only protect against demons. I now have reason to believe that the second Kira is indeed a human." Itsumo states bluntly.

The members disband. Itsumo catches up with Light.

"Did you here Ryuk and Naraku talking?"

"Yes, of course. I'm so quiet, I always here everything." Itsumo says.

_'This is true. Her loudest voice can seem like a whisper at times.'_

"Light, what will you do if the second Kira has the eyes? Will you kill me?"

Light smirks.

"Who knows? Maybe I will. Maybe I won't. What makes you think that I would tell you?"

'I know more than you do about the notebook, shinigami, who suspects you, and who would kill you if they got the chance."

"Who would kill me?"

"I would. You're lucky that you know my secret or you would have been a corpse by now." she says in an emotionless tone.

"Why would you do that? Is it because I killed your darling cousin? Would you kill me to get revenge for Bakura or to protect your brother? Or is it because I kill criminals? You kill criminals too. You are no better than me. You are the same as me. What would your brother and cousin think if they knew you were a killer?" Light says coldly.

His questions hit a lot of emotional points within Itsumo's subconscious. She says nothing for a moment then quietly whispers

"I am nothing like you."

"You are more like me than you even know."

"No. I am nothing like you! You don't use the notebook out of love for anyone! You would continue using it if you had the chance. If had the opportunity to go back in time and stop myself from picking up this cursed notebook, I would. I don't care about you, or the investigation, or any of that. In the end, we will both die. Perhaps I will kill you when you least expect it. If you ever hurt my family or my friends ever again, I will kill you with my own hands if I have to. I'm not above bloodying my hands for those I care about. Know this Kira, I've done it before, and I can do it again." Itsumo says while giving Light a stone cold glare.

"What about your so called love for man?" He asks mockingly.

"You are not a man. You aren't even human."

Even as Itsumo says this harsh words, she can't help but wonder if there is a glint of a gentleman beneath Light's cold exterior.

She begins to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Why do you care?" She returns icily and continues walking.

Why does he care? That seems to be the question on both of their minds.

Light continues on his way home and unconsciously fingers the silver cross that still hangs from his neck.

When he gets home, he hears a knock on the door.

Upon opening it, he sees a blonde haired young woman he doesn't know.

"I am the second Kira." She whispers.

Light looks around to make sure no one has heard. The two go up to his room.

"Sending those tapes to Sakura was TV was stupid." He says after they exchange notebooks.

"I got a friend to send them in for me in case they used finger prints. My name is Misa."

"I'm..."

"You're Light Yagami. I have the shinigami eyes so I can see your name. Who was the girl walking with you today?"

"Her name is Itsumo. She lives here because she works with the police."

"Should I kill her?"

Light pauses. This girl Misa was really willing to kill for him.

"No. If she dies, then I will be under suspicion. To avoid suspicion being thrown on me further, you and I will act like close friends. It may be obvious to Itsumo seeing as I'm sure she noticed you today. The others won't suspect a thing though."

"Alright. I will do whatever you ask me to."

The two soon part ways.

Light is in his room. It is midnight now and Itsumo has not returned. Light can not help but wonder about where she is and if she is safe. He shrugs it off and sleeps.

He wakes the next morning and finds that Itsumo has still not returned and her things have not been moved so she did not come back all night. He wonders what could have happened to her. There is no task-force meeting today and Light does not know where L lives so he has no way of finding out if Itsumo is with her brother.

He takes a walk and hears quiet sobbing in the cemetery. It sounds like Itsumo so he quietly walks over.

She looks up at him with a blackened eye and a bloodied lip.

"What happened to you?" he asks in an uncaring tone.

"I got jumped by three men. They tried to rob me but I had no money to give."

"Why didn't you come back?" he asks in that same tone.

"I couldn't. I hurt my ankle as I tried to run and I still can't walk on it."

"Why didn't you call the police?"

"If I called the police, they may have been caught. If they were caught their names may have been broad casted and they would have been killed." Itsumo says while looking down.

"Why do you care about the criminals who hurt you like this?"

"They don't deserve death. If I thought that, I could have killed them as they walked away."

Light help Itsumo off of the ground and to the doctor where can they can care for her injuries.

A few hours later Itsumo comes out of the office on crutches for her ankle and a container of cream for her eye.

_'I hate doctors. They take too long. I would have been fine with an ace wrap and an ice-cube._

She finds that Light is still waiting there. He explains after they leave the building.

"I had to make sure you were okay so I wouldn't get any suspicion of hurting you from Ryuzaki."

"...Thank-you." she says and wraps her arms around him. He returns her embrace. She lets go after a few moments.

Light wonders why she embraced him like that after they had fought the night before. He also feels an unusually strong feeling of contempt for the men who injured Itsumo. He takes it as the contempt he feels for all criminals.

_'Yes, I believe there is a gentleman beneath the uncaring exterior of Light.'_

The walk home takes much longer than usual because Itsumo has never been on crutches before and she loses her balance many times.

It is 5:00 in the afternoon when they get home. Light's mother and father ask what happened to Itsumo when they see her. She explains her story again and gladly accepts the hot cocoa that Light's mother had made.

Light does not tell Itsumo Misa. He knows that she will find out about Misa in time. Itsumo sips her cocoa and listens to calming music. She falls asleep around seven o'clock and Light looks at her from across the room. His gaze is met with Naraku's cold glare. Naraku floats over to Light.

"Listen Light Yagami. I don't like you. If you kill her, I promise I will take your life." Naraku threatens icily.

"I will not take her life."

"I hope you speak the truth for your sake."

He glides back to his position behind Itsumo.

"Light. I need an apple. Hey, are you listening to me?! Give me an apple before I go through withdrawal again." Ryuk whines.

Light heaves a frustrated sigh and gives Ryuk a shiny, red, and juicy apple.

Light continues condemning criminals with the death note.

He falls asleep around nine o'clock but has that disturbing dream again.

* * *

Thank-you for reading


	6. Unlocked

Please tell me if I keep the characters in character or not. That seems to be my main problem.

Itsumo rises before Light. She notices sunlight glint from Light's sleeping body. Curiosity gets the better of her and she walks over to his bed to see what the glint is. She sees that Bakura's cross remains clasped upon his neck.

Itsumo smiles softly to herself and walks back to her blankets. Her brows knit when she sees that a hole has been made in her circle of salt. Who could have done that?

She knows that she wouldn't be clumsy enough to break her own circle and Light was with her for the majority of the day.

_'Someone else had to have done this. This break was made from a woman's shoe.'_

She remembers the person she saw in the coffee shop.

_'She was here. She ruined my circle. I'll keep my knowledge to myself. Light doesn't need to know that I realize the second Kira has been here.'_

She hears a rustling and turns to see Light waking up.

"Light, why did you help me yesterday?"

"I had to keep suspicions away from myself."

The truth is, Light doesn't know why he helped her. He doesn't like it when he doesn't know things. Light wants to find out what exactly caused him to want to help her. The only thing that he is certain of, is that he can not afford to let Itsumo know that he is unsure about anything. She will exploit any weakness that he shows, and Light knows it.

Itsumo decides not to mention the cross just yet.

"So, has the second Kira had any contact with you?" asks Itsumo.

"No. I haven't spoken to her."

"I see. Are you lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"It would be a natural assumption that you lie. Lying is human nature. Everyone lies. I lie, your father lies, Sayu lies, L lies. Why would you be any exception?" She asks while looking up at him.

"What have you lied about?"

"I've lied about mostly everything you think you know about me. Hell, for all you know, I might not even be related to L. How can you be sure that I really am?"

"I know that you are L's sister because you always stay late after the meetings are over and you risk your life in the investigation."

"This is true. Everyone on the Kira case risks death though."

"You closely resemble L."

"Yes, I do. Perhaps everything I have told you was just a lie. Perhaps Itsumo is my real name, I am L's sibling, and I haven't lied to you once. Then again, what I've just said could be another lie." She says nonchalantly.

Light hates her nonchalant attitude toward everything.

'_She's just like L! She isn't as smart as him but her attitude is just like his. How can I tell if she is lying?'_

"I'll be honest with you just this once. Listen carefully. Anything I've told you about my past is the truth. I despise Kira. That does not mean that I despise you, Light Yagami, but it does mean that I can not stand what you may or possibly have become. As I have said, if you harm L I will kill you by any means necessary."

Itsumo opens a book titled, _Lord of the Flies, _and a photograph falls out.

Light picks it up.

"Who are these people?"

"They are people I know."

"Who's the blonde girl?"

"That isn't a girl. He just looks a bit androgynous in that picture."

"Is this you?"

"Yes."

"Was the photo taken around here?"

"It was taken at my home while I lived in England." Itsumo says in a quiet tone.

"Did these guys live with you?" Light pries.

Light wants to gather as much information as possible on Itsumo's past to use for black mail if he ever needs to or wants to. Itsumo had planned on Light asking her a lot of questions. This way, she has an excuse to ask him questions of her own.

"Yes, they did."

"Didn't you have any sisters?"

"No."

"So you only have brothers?"

"To be completely accurate, I have one brother. The people featured in this photograph are not related to me by blood, but I am still close with one of them."

"Which one?"

"I'm not telling you that."

Itsumo fondly remembers the day the picture was taken.

"**Mello, put the chocolate down." Roger commanded.**

"**Humph. I don't want to."**

"**Near, Itsumo, please stop putting together that puzzle for a moment."**

"**I really want to finish the puzzle though." Itsumo whined.**

"**Matt, stop playing the games until the photo is taken." **

**Roger was exasperated that day.**

**After fifteen minutes or so, the four children had stood in a line for the photographer. At the last minute, Mello grabbed the chocolate bar, Matt started to play the game again, and Itsumo and Near placed the final pieces of the puzzle in the correct spaces.**

Itsumo smiles happily as she remembers the good times she had before things all began to go down hill.

'_I miss those days. I wish that I could turn back time and go back to the nice times I had solving puzzles with Near and being with L without fear of death and Kira.'_

It is true that Itsumo fears Kira, but she doesn't dare to vocalize this fear because spoken fears can and usually do come true.

Light is slightly satisfied that Itsumo has shared some information about her past. When he first met her, she wouldn't have shared this knowledge with him. Light has gained some of Itsumo's trust, and she has gained some of his.

"Itsumo, why do you care about evil people?"

Itsumo wonders where on earth that question had come from. It is completely irrelevant to what they were speaking of.

"I don't care about people I know to be truly evil. I didn't care about the death of Lind L. Taylor. I know that he was vile and evil by nature. Anyone can turn evil but it is a long process and the person would have to willingly give up all morality and willingly break the natural code that is preset into all humans at the time of their creation."

Itsumo muses about her own words.

'_Do I truly believe that all humans are created good?'_

"You do realize that you are judging those men just as I have judged them. Don't you? You and I seem to have the same ideals." Light says smugly.

"Perhaps we have similar views on what is justice, but we have different views on how to obtain peace."

Although she doesn't portray it, she wonders on just how much she has changed since she has been around Light. Before now, she believed that everyone deserved a second chance.

"You were planning to kill Kira whom you believe to evil. I kill those whom I believe to be evil. Your views and mine are not only similar, they are identical." Light chides.

Itsumo silently denies his claim.

It doesn't bother him any that Itsumo shares his ideals. He believes that it will all wind up to his advantage in the end.

"You are like the child named Roger in this book." She says while gesturing to _Lord of the Flies_.

"How so?"

"He throws stones at the children that he doesn't like. He doesn't like them because they get in his way. The stones are your note book and pen, the children are the innocent people that you have killed. Roger symbolizes evil. Therefore, you are evil." Itsumo says with a voice that drips with venom.

"If what you say is true and I really am evil, that means that you are evil too." Light says.

He is prodding at Itsumo's senses of justice and morality.

_'Is he evil? Am I evil? No! I am not evil. I am not evil.'_ She thinks stubbornly.

"I understand and sympathize with your cause and I too would enjoy a world without crime. Murdering is not the way to obtain that goal. No matter how good the intention is behind an act, if the act is evil the person will eventually be consumed by hatred and will lose sight of their good intentions. I've seen it happen and I don't want it to happen again. Beneath all the hatred, I know there is a kind person. Beneath the cold fronts and icy glares, there is a caring person. All it takes its one bad seed to take that kind and caring person whom resides in every human and contort it to hatred and malice. "

Light wonders what Itsumo means. Is there some kind of symbolic meaning behind her words?

Itsumo's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"...Yes, I understand. I'll be there in a few moments."

"...No I will not bring cake."

Itsumo hangs up her phone.

"I have to go meet Ryuzaki somewhere so I'll see you later."

Itsumo picks up her crutches and leaves the house.

She meets Ryuzaki in his home.

"What happened to you Itsumo?" L asks.

He does not portray his worry.

Itsumo explains her story but leaves out a few details.

"They got away. I couldn't see their faces."

"What did you want to speak with me about?"

"I met an interesting person today. Her name is Misa Amanae and she seems a bit suspicious. There is an eight percent chance that she may be the second Kira. I am not going to reveal my suspicions to the investigation squad just yet. If you meet anyone by that name, keep an eye on her especially if she seems close with Light."

Itsumo is surprised that L revealed his suspicions to her. He usually doesn't do such a thing with just one person even if Itsumo is his sister.

"I'll do that Ryuzaki. Has anyone from Wammy's House contacted you recently?"

"Yes. Roger wants me to choose a successor."

"Who did you choose? If you don't mind telling me."

"I haven't chosen yet. Why? Have any of them contacted you?"

"I got a letter from Near recently. He had found a photo of Matt, Mello, himself, and I. Apparently Mello has gotten more violent and has declared Near as his rival."

"That's no surprise." L says in a bored tone.

"Mello never really got along with Near. I'll never understand why. Near is quiet, cooperative, and he's a good friend."

"If I remember correctly, you never liked Mello."

"He didn't like me because I befriended Near."

Itsumo never liked the way Mello presented himself. He was one of the reasons she left Wammy's House.

After she left, she had moved in with L and began assisting him in a few cases. All of her help was behind the scenes except for those occasions when she had to fool men into confessing.

"Is there anything else you need my assistance with?"

"Not right now. You are free to go."

"Alright. Goodbye then."

"One more thing.."

"What is it L?"

"Happy birthday."

Itsumo smiles broadly.

"Thanks. Heh, you and Near are the only people who know when my birthday is."

Itsumo decides to walk around town for a bit. She bumps into a person carrying shopping bags.

"Oh. I'm sorry miss...what should I call you?" asks Itsumo as she helps the young woman pick up her bags.

"I'm Misa Amanae. You are?"

"I'm Itsumo Ryuga. It's a pleasure to meet you. This will sound strange, but what is your opinion on Kira?"

"He is doing the world good. What do you think of him?"

"How do you know that Kira is a male?"

"Just a guess." Misa says a bit flustered.

"I saw you at the coffee shop in town a few days ago."

"You're the same person I saw with Light in town?"

"Yes. Tell me, how do you know that he is really Kira? Maybe I'm actually Kira and he is just my impostor." Itsumo whispers.

Misa seems confused. Itsumo feels a slight sense of victory.

'_She will be easy to outwit but if she listens to Light, things will get harder from here.'_

"It was nice to meet you Misa. I guess I'll be seeing more of you." Itsumo says in a false cheery tone and continues her wandering around town.

'_Okay, so she is the second Kira and if Light wanted me dead, I would have died because Misa has the eyes.'_

Itsumo knows that Misa has made the shinigami eye deal because she could see her curious look when she introduced herself as Itsumo Ryuga instead of Kyoko Lawliett.

She stops in a small cafe and orders a coffee. She sits and watches the people walk by the window.

'_People are so interesting. You never know which one will snap under pressure.'_

"Itsumo, what are you going to do about Misa Amanae?" asks Naraku.

"I'm more concerned about what Light will tell her to do."

"Itsumo, be wary of the Yagami boy. That demon is trying to fool you." Naraku warns.

"I know he isn't an angel but he's not a demon either. He won't be able to fool me; I will be the one to fool him."

Naraku sighs.

"You humans are such fickle creatures."

Itsumo ignores his comment.

Meanwhile, Light is on his on his computer trying to find more information on Itsumo.

"Maybe if I search the letter I, information will come up about her. After all, Ryuzaki goes by L so it would be a reasonable assumption that Itsumo could go by I." He mutters to himself.

'_Found it.'_

The web page reads as follows:

"I is a private investigator separate from the police force and is rumored to be related to the famous L. She is known for using multiple aliases and wearing dark clothing. She is also known for convincing criminals to confess to their crimes. Her whereabouts are currently unknown to the general public and she hasn't picked up a case since last year. Rumor has it that she will join L in the Kira investigation. Her age is also unknown but she has been seen near To-Oh university."

"Are you sure that is reliable Light? It is a government conspiracy sight after all. How can the whereabouts be unknown if they mentioned To-Oh?"

Light flinches but it is undetectable to the human eye.

Light is annoyed at himself for failing to notice Itsumo sitting behind him. His demeanor does not portray his annoyance.

"If you wanted to know more about me, why don't you just ask? You never know what I might tell you."

Light sees an opportunity to learn more about his rival.

"Are you really a private investigator?"

"No."

"Are you known for convincing criminals to confess to their crimes?"

"I have convinced a few in the past."

"How many aliases do you have?"

"Two." Itsumo lies.

"Will you tell me what they are?"

"They are Itsumo and I. However, I haven't used I as my alias in a while. Would you mind if I asked you a few questions?"

Light agrees because he doesn't want to give her any reason to suspect that he has anything more to hide. He predicts what questions Itsumo will most likely ask.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Misa Amanae?"

"We are good friends."

"I met her today while I was in town. I noticed that she has a death note but I'm positive that you already know all about Misa."

"What are you talking about? She doesn't have a death note."

Light is trying to keep Misa's note a secret as long as he can.

"Don't play dumb with me Light. You know I have the shinigami eyes so I can see the lifespans of people I see. If I can't see the end of their lifespan, they possess a death note." Her voice is quiet but Light detects a threatening air surrounding her seemingly harmless tone.

Itsumo is trying to get Light to speak about anything. The more people talk the more likely they are to let vital bits of information slip.

"Enough about that serious business. What was your favorite class in high school?" Itsumo asks.

"I liked history."

"I always preferred Sociology. People are so much fun to observe and study. If you apply one stimuli, say a gun, to ten people you will get ten different reactions." Itsumo says while looking at Light with piercing eyes.

"You sound like a stalker." Ryuk states bluntly.

Itsumo glares at him.

"You follow Light around all day. It appears that you are more of a stalker than I am Ryuk."

Light allows himself a small smirk at Itsumo's comment.

"What are your talents Light? You always ask so much about what I do I want to learn a little more about you. You're a mystery to me."

Itsumo knows more than she is letting on. Light has to make a hasty decision about what talents he should tell her about.

"I play tennis."

"So I've heard."

"Where have you heard that?"

"You beat my brother in a tennis match. That isn't an easy feat. I could never beat him in tennis. I beat him in chess once or twice though."

"You play chess?"

"Of course I do. It helps my analytical skills increase and it can tell a lot about a person's intelligence and character. For instance, I play a game of chess and the person throws a piece if he or she lost to me. That would lead me to suspect that the person is violent and somewhat unpredictable."

Light is glad that the questions were relatively harmless.

"I want to know what your views are on toying with people's emotions." Itsumo asks suddenly.

Light had not expected this question.

Light ponders for a moment or so before he answers. Light wonders if Itsumo had ever played with the emotions of the criminals that confessed to their crimes. He also wonders why Itsumo even bothered to ask his opinion on something.

"I believe that toying with emotions should be avoided unless it is absolutely necessary. It would depend on the reason."

Itsumo cocks her head. She was not expecting him to answer the question.

"I prefer not to interfere with emotions although I have done it when it was necessary. Toying with minds however, is a completely different story." Itsumo says with a slight smirk.

Light finds it unsettling that she never breaks eye contact with him throughout their entire conversation. He begins to wonder if she is trying to toy with him.

"Are you trying to toy with my emotions?" he asks in a seemingly bored tone.

Itsumo sees a chance to try and convince him that she is not interested in his emotions in any way.

"I wouldn't bother. You're not an emotional person; you're an intellectual person. Toying with your mind would be far more interesting to me. I'm sure you've tried to mess with my mind as well. It's fun isn't it?" Itsumo asks quietly.

"You think that toying with minds is fun?" he asks curiously.

"It can be at times but I make a point to only mess with the heads of people I am trying to get a confession from."

Itsumo gets up and walks toward the door. She hears Light say her name and she turns her head.

"What is it?"

"Where do you go?"

Itsumo gives him a quizzical look.

"What business is it of yours where I go?"

She leaves the house and is greeted by the patter of heaven's tears tapping the pavement in lieu of the tears she is afraid to cry.

"It seems that heaven mourns with me on this woeful occasion."

"What's wrong Itsumo? I thought today was birthday."

"It is, but it's also the anniversary of Bakura's death. I was with him when he died. He was in the middle of laughing and he stopped suddenly then collapsed on the ground. I was so frightened. I knew...I knew that he was a detective on the Kira case. I knew that Kira killed him and I vowed to kill Kira. Now I know that Light Yagami is the one I was after but I can't bring myself to kill him."

Tears trickle down Itsumo's pale face.

"I wish that Light wasn't my enemy. Eventually, I will have to play a hand in his death, or he will play a hand in mine."

The shinigami listens with a patient ear. He knows that what Itsumo says is true. Neither can live while the other survives.

"I want to hate Light for being Kira, but I can't. I...I don't want him to die too."

"Why are you telling me this?" he asks.

"I don't know who else I can trust. If I told Ryuzaki he would be suspicious of me. I can't tell Light because he would exploit it. I know that you won't tell Light. I'm correct right? You won't tell him?"

"I won't say anything."

"Thank-you. I'm glad that I can trust you."

"You humans are so strange."

Itsumo's eyes widen as she sees three people approaching her. She slowly backs away and hopes that they haven't seen her. It is the three men from the night before.

Meanwhile, Light and Misa are in his room.

"Light, I met Itsumo today. She seems okay. Hey, are you really Kira?"

"I told you that I am."

"Alright."

"I want you to kill any criminals that I haven't killed at the end of each day. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I want you to leave. I have work to do."

"Alright. Good-bye Light."

Misa leaves the house.

On the way back to her home, she sees Itsumo swinging on a creaky swing in a near by park. She had escaped the men.

Itsumo waves to Misa. Misa walks over to the swing.

"Misa, may I touch your death note? I will allow you to touch mine if I may see your shinigami."

Misa agrees and they exchange notebooks momentarily.

"Hello. I am Itsumo Ryuga. May I ask your name Ms. Shinigami?"

The shinigami, who is slightly surprised by Itsumo's politeness replies, "You may call me Rem."

Misa looks up at Naraku. He is a very tall shinigami.

"I am Naraku."

"I'm Misa."

"Misa, would you like to get some pizza with me? I'm feeling hungry." Itsumo asks.

Misa nods and the two walk away. The shinigami lag behind and stay out of earshot.

"Rem, I haven't seen you in years."

"It has been a while. I assume that you have been in the human realm all this time?"

Naraku nods.

"I have. Before Itsumo had this death note, another person owned it."

"What was the name of this person?"

Naraku is sure that Itsumo can not hear their conversation so he answers.

"His name was Bakura Ryoka. He began conversing with Kira, he refused to help Kira in his goals and almost succeeded in stopping him. That day, Bakura died."

"I've noticed that Itsumo seems like this Bakura person."

"I know."

The two shinigami catch up with the note book owners.

"I need to get back Misa. I'll see you later." Itsumo says.

The two part ways. Itsumo and Naraku make their way back to the Yagami household.

The knowledge that Itsumo is turning out to be almost identical to Bakura weighs heavily on his mind.

When they enter Light's room, Itsumo finds him to be sleeping peacefully.

She lays down on her little pile of blankets and lets the rain soothe her into a deep slumber.


	7. Advance

I really struggled with this chapter so hopefull, it will be a good one.

* * *

Light wakes from his deep sleep and finds that the sun has yet to rise. He briefly glances at Itsumo. His brief glance changes to a steady look.

'_If I could find her worst weakness, I could make her crumble at my feet. I could kill her now while she was sleeping. I could create an alibi and Misa could back it up. I still don't know her name. I could always do it the old fashioned way.'_

He thinks of ways to kill Itsumo without the chance of retribution and without the death note. He walks over to Itsumo and kneels in front of her. His air of coldness seems to infiltrate the room.

_'It's a good thing that Naraku isn't here at this moment.'_

"Light, what are you doing?" asks Ryuk with a chuckle.

"I'm going to kill her." He says this as if it were a normal thing.

"Why not use the death note?" Ryuk is poking fun at Light now.

"I don't know her name and I'm sure that you won't tell me."

"You've got that right. I'm not going to help you at all." Ryuk smirks.

Light limply closes his hands around Itsumo's throat.

_'Her throat fits right in my hands. Her life is literally in my hands.' _Light thinks triumphantly.

Light is so absorbed in his thoughts that he doesn't notice Itsumo waking up.

He tightens his grip around her lifeline and cuts off her oxygen supply. He looks at her pale face that always seems to be serene. After a few moments however, he lets go. He closes his eyes momentarily. He can't do it.

"What's wrong, Light? Kill her already." Ryuk states gruffly.

"If she dies like this, L might still suspect me. He would accuse me even if I had an alibi."

_'I can't kill her while she's seems so innocent.'_

Light scolds himself mentally. He tries to convince that annoying voice in the back of his mind that Itsumo is guilty and that she needs to die. He can't convince the voice completely, but he does manage to push it even further back into his subconscious.

_'I'll need to kill her the right way. I'll find a way to do it without this annoying feeling nagging me. She needs to die for my plan to succeed, and my plan will succeed at all costs.' _

Light wants whatever problem he has with killing Itsumo to disappear quickly. He knows that he can not afford to let anyone or anything, especially L's sister, get in his way.

"...Light..."

Light turns his head toward Itsumo.

"What do you want?" His tone is impolite.

She feigns sleep and Light believes her to be slumbering.

"Heh. I wonder why she's dreaming about you." Ryuk states.

Light is curious as well, but he says nothing.

His mind has questions and for once in his life, Light didn't want to know the answer.

She remains still but a lonesome tear trickles down her cheek. She knows that her dream will never be a reality. Light will always be Kira and she will always be his enemy.

_'Why am I wasting my tears?! He isn't worth it! I can't allow him to be worth anything to me.'_

She gets up and notices that Light is sitting at his desk with his hand partially obscuring his face.

"What's eating away at you?" she asks with a yawn.

"It is not your concern." He says coldly.

"Well, you don't need to be rude. If you have any drama in your life, it's most likely your fault anyway. You are the queen of self-inflicted drama." Itsumo stresses the word queen.

Light bites back a very rude and extremely harsh comment. He doesn't want Itsumo to know that her comment had affected him in any way whatsoever.

"My problem has nothing to do with you." His tone remains icy.

"I see. That's interesting to know. Also, I want you to know that I was awake. I was wide awake."

_'She didn't try to stop me.'_

"Why didn't you attempt to save yourself then?" his tone is a bit softer but is not kind in any sense.

"I really don't know."

Itsumo is speaking the truth.

"What will you do now?"

"Do you really want me dead? Do you really want to end my existence?"

Itsumo's voice is quieter than the softest whisper of a wind. Some tears caress her cheeks and give them an unnatural shine.

"Itsumo..."

_'I can't say yes because she might use that for black-mail. If I say yes, it will only further the damage done to my p__lan to get her to trust me.'_

Itsumo walks over to a trunk of hers and removes a dagger.

_'This will jar him if my plan is working. I need to keep up the drama for a little while longer. Still, I don't want him to wish death upon me.'_

"Answer me! If you want me to die; I'll end it before you get the chance." Her voice is low.

Light makes no action to stop her.

Itsumo takes a deep breath and lightly presses the blade to her throat so only a small, nonfatal, amount of blood is drawn. She bites her lip.

_'It's worth it. I must find out if my plan is working.' _Itsumo thinks stubbornly.

_'She's serious.'_

Itsumo gasps when she feels Light holding her and prying the dagger from her hands.

Both people believe that their plans are fruitful.

"You fool! Why would you try to kill yourself?" he keeps his voice low so his family doesn't hear.

Light is playing along with Itsumo's game. However, that annoying little voice in his subconscious actually wants to know.

Her tears are falling but despite what she tries to convince herself, they aren't fake.

She buries her head in Light's shirt.

_'My plan is working perfectly.' _Itsumo thinks smugly.

_'She's falling for my act. I wonder if I could push it a bit farther. Perhaps now would be the right time to initiate stage two of my plot.'_

"Itsumo?"

Itsumo looks up at Light.

"What is it?"

"I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"It's a little late for that."

"I know this isn't a good time, but just now, I realised that I would be upset if you died." Light lies.

"I would be upset if I died too." Itsumo says with her head still on his chest.

"Like I said, I know this isn't a good time."

"What exactly are you trying to say?"

"I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend."

'_He isn't really nervous. If he was, his heart beat would have increased. __This must be a plan against me. Fine. If he wants to get closer to me, I'll let him. It will only help me in the end.'_

"Alright." Itsumo says with false happiness.

She tightens her grip around him then let's go.

"The task force meeting start soon We need to leave." Itsumo states.

She stands up and tucks her notebook into the inner pocket of her jacket where it won't be seen.

_'She goes from sad, to angry, to suicidal, to happy, then to nonchalant in the lapse of thirty minutes. Is she just manipulating her own emotions? I loathe her attitude.'_

"Light, are you coming?"

He nods.

They walk out the door and are greeted but a blustery atmosphere.

"Where is Naraku?" Light asks.

He hasn't seen that troublesome death god all day.

"He had to prove to some old man that he was still attached to a second Death Note."

Her voice is blank.

"Itsumo, Light, you're later than usual." L states.

"Yes, but we are on time right?"

"You arrived on time, just not as early as you normally arrive. What delayed you?"

"Light asked me out." Itsumo says as calmly as she can.

L blinks but doesn't vocalize any thoughts.

Soichiro looks at the both of them but also remains silent.

"That's wonderful!" Matsuda exclaims.

"Matsuda, it really isn't a big deal." Itsumo mumbles.

"Do we have any new information?" Aizawa asks Ryuzaki.

"Well, I suspect that Misa Amane may be the second Kira. Of course when I say "suspect," it is only a 10 chance. We have also discovered that Kira can kill in other ways, not just a heart-attack."

"How is that?" Soichiro inquires.

"I'm not sure. That is what I was investigating before you came."

"I think that Kira can somehow control his victims before they die." Itsumo states.

"That's impossible." Aizawa counters.

"If Kira can kill in more than way, who's to say that he can't control how victims die?" Itsumo retorts calmly.

"This is true." L agrees.

L notices that Itsumo is nibbling her bottom lip. She only does that when something is upsetting her. Chewing her lip is like her control mechanism.

"If Kira controls his victims, then anyone who has ever been suspected of a crime could die in any way. How would we know if it was Kira's fault?" asks Light.

"If they died from a physical issue, we could use their family history. If the committed suicide, we would check for any previous mental disorders or odd behavior. In my opinion, anything that could be coincidence, such as a car crash, would be extremely difficult to trace back to Kira. I have one more theory..." Itsumo begins.

"That would be?" asks L.

"Kira may be suffering from a mental disorder."

"What kind of mental disorder makes people kill someone?" Matsuda questions.

"If Kira has multiple personality disorder, then he wouldn't even know he was Kira and he would unwillingly and unknowingly switch back and forth between two or more personalities. A person with multiple personality disorder doesn't remember what their other personality does so Kira's other personality could be docile and caring." L informs.

"That means that anyone in this room could be Kira and not even know." Itsumo states darkly.

A noise is heard. Matsuda looks out of the window.

"I thought owls were always nocturnal." he says confused.

"They are. An owl out in daylight like this one is probably rabid." Light says with an annoyed tone.

"Owls are bad omens. An owl out in daylight means danger." Itsumo states grimly.

"What kind of danger could be foretold by the appearance of one sickly owl?" asks Light.

Itsumo turns away from the window to face him.

"It could be any kind of danger, a death, an accident, a stalker, or even a random act. That's why an owl is one of the worst omens. Anything could happen once you've seen it."

Aizawa snorts.

"I don't believe in superstition."

"It isn't superstition, Aizawa. The morning someone very dear to me passed away, I saw an owl, just like this one, flying over my head." she says sadly.

"Who passed on?" Matsuda asks.

"I don't want to say. I don't trust everyone here."

Only L and Light know that she is speaking about Bakura.

"It's 6:30 pm now. You can all leave if you wish." L states in a monotone.

"Itsumo, could I speak with you a moment?"

"Sure, L. What is it?"

"You have feelings for Light, don't you?" He tone isn't accusatory.

"I don't harbor any feelings for Yagami."

"I noticed the change in you mannerisms while he was close to you. It was very minute and the only reason that I noticed is because I know the real you." L states bluntly.

"Those changes would be?" Itsumo asks quietly.

"You smile is a little different for Light than it is for anyone else. I've noticed the way you look at him. I've also noticed how he looks at you."

_'This is nonsense, right? Yes, it must be. I could never really be attracted to Light, could I?'_

"I don't mind if you do have feelings for him. Itsumo, be careful. I don't fully know to what extent Kira can manipulate his victims or how he manages to control them. If Light Yagami is Kira, you are in a position that is very dangerous and it's too late to turn back now. Don't let your emotions blind you or you will end up in a tomb." L's voice holds a tone of warning and for an unknown reason, hints of regret.

Maybe he regrets letting Itsumo get so involved in this case.

"L, don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing. I've done this before and I can do it again." Her voice is soft.

"In the other cases, I knew how the convict killed, why he did it, when he did it, and what weapon he used. Those times, all I needed was a confession. This time, I don't know how the murderer kills, when he does so, or what weapon he uses."

"If you want me to break up with Light, I will." Itsumo's voice is firm.

"No, don't do that. Just be cautious. He may be using you." He states emotionlessly.

L hopes that his sister won't get wounded anymore. Her physical wounds are minuscule but her emotional wounds are gaping and she always has trouble dealing with the nightmares that come with the wounds. L does not mention this hope.

Itsumo turns to leave and her sleeve catches on something. She quickly pulls it back down but not before L sees the pink line that stretches across her snow flake skin. He grabs her wrist but is sure not to hurt her.

"You've started again haven't you?" his voice holds a slight sense of anger but it is hardly detectable.

"Yes, but it is the one thing, my one habit, that helps me to keep my sanity." she states quietly.

Everyone in Wammy's house had their habits to keep them sane. L eats sweets and bites his thumb. Near plays with toys and twirls his hair. Matt smokes and plays video games. Mello eats chocolate and does not attempt to hide emotions. Itsumo's habit is the worst of all. She turns to a blade for her solace instead of something harmless like a toy or a video game.

"If you keep doing that, you will kill yourself before Kira has the chance." L's voice is detached from the situation.

"I know. It really isn't as bad as society makes it out to be. Besides, if anyone else found out, they wouldn't care. People never care."

_'I never knew she hurt herself.' _Light thinks.

He had walked back to head quarters when he realized that he left his bag there. He had heard what L was saying after he grabbed Itsumo's wrist.

Itsumo walks out of the room.

"Light, what are you doing back here?" L asks.

Itsumo's eyes widen.

_How much did he hear?_

I came to walk Itsumo back to my house, it is getting dark." Light lies expertly.

Once the two are outside, Light takes Itsumo's hand. She flinches slightly and stiffens but grasps his hand.

_'Heh, she's really shaken up. That's great. My plan is working perfectly and soon I'll have your real name Itsumo. I'll have the key to your death.'_

_'His hand is ice cold, just like his heart. I wonder if he knows now.' _thinks Itsumo as she realizes that his eyes flick to her wrist every now and again.

His glances are almost involuntary, but Light wants, no, Light needs to know why she would hurt herself when he could hurt her so much more.

They reach the door and walk in with their hands still clasped together.

"Hey Light! Are you two going out now?" Sayu asks loudly.

Itsumo briefly closes her eyes. Sayu's voice grates against her nerves.

"That's right." Light agrees.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Itsumo announces quietly and walks up the stairs.

Light follows some time after and sees that Itsumo is writing in the death note, but she isn't using a pen. She's using her blood.

"Why do you write with the blood?" Light asks.

He is slightly disgusted yet also interested in the answer.

"It allows me to feel some of the pain of those that die. Of course, physical pain is much easier to bear than emotional pain."

Light looks at her and notices that her eyes appear dull and void of emotion.

She slowly closes the notebook and walks toward him.

"You should practice writing with blood. It's helped me in a tight situation." Her voice is still blank.

She lays down on her blanket and is soon in a world of her own creation., a world where dreams actually do come true.

Light sits on his bed and eventually drifts off to sleep. His slumber is racked with dreams of Itsumo committing suicide and murdering him.

* * *

Did I rush the Itsumo and Light thing? Thnx for reading :D


	8. Suspicion

Itsumo eyes open with a snap and she quickly looks around. She sighs in relief when she finds that she can breathe.

_'It's starting to get uncomfortable living here. He tried to kill me. Then he asked me out. What is going on?' _

"Itsumo?"

She jumps and quickly turns around.

"Naraku, you startled me." she says breathlessly.

"I apologize." He says sincerely.

"There is no need for an apology."

Itsumo walks out of the room and Naraku follows.

"Could you not follow me? I'm going to go get a shower and I'd prefer you staying here." Itsumo requests in firm tone.

"Alright."

Ryuk floats over to Naraku.

"I can't stand Light." Naraku says as if Light isn't there.

"Just floating here watching him is boring." Naraku says gloomily.

"It's better than sitting in the Shinigami Realm."

"That's true. At least Sidoh isn't here."

Light wakes up after a dreamless and rejuvenating slumber.

An hour later, Itsumo walks in and begins combing her unruly hair. Light notices the bruise that has formed on her throat.

_'Is she just ignoring what happened yesterday?'_

"Light, did anyone ever tell you that you are peculiar?" she asks when she notices that Light is awake.

_'That's an odd question.' _Light thinks.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You are different than most people."

"How so?" Light masks his annoyance well.

"You just are. Maybe you're deeper than they are. Perhaps it's because you're the prime suspect of the Kira case. Is it possible that you are odd simply because you actually are Kira?" she wonders aloud.

Itsumo checks her watch. It's 7:45 now. She stands up.

"I'm going for a walk. Will you join me?" Itsumo asks suddenly.

_'It's all about the plan. Once I get close enough, I'll be able to stop him.'_

Light agrees.

_'I'll get Itsumo's trust and murder her when the time is right.'_

"Where are we going?"

"Bakura's grave."

"Why do you want me to come with you?" He asks coolly.

"I want you to."

Itsumo is bending the truth, but she isn't completely lying.

Light smirks to himself. He feels that he has moved a few steps closer in achieving his ultimate goal. He notes that Itsumo is wearing all black today.

On the way to Bakura's grave site, Itsumo buys six black and six yellow roses.

"Black and yellow were his favorite colors. Roses were his favorite and are my favorite flower."

Light chooses not to respond. He can see through Itsumo's mask of carelessness and can tell that she still grieves over the death.

They reach the grave and Itsumo kneels in front of it. She bows her head in prayer and does not speak.

The two stay there in silence. Light is unaffected by her air of sadness.

"Did you specify Bakura's time of death?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Please, just tell me." She murmurs.

"I just wrote his name down, why?"

Itsumo sighs.

"He had a heart-attack during my birthday party. He was like a second brother to me. I told him everything. Bakura even knew things about me that I never told anyone else, not even L. Light, his eyes glazed over and closed for the last time when I was holding him. Have you ever seen a dead body? Have you ever checked for a pulse in vain? That is what Kira put me through. Is that an example of what this so-called perfect world will be like for me?" Her voice wavers and she bites her lip.

Itsumo is being far more open than she usually would. Light wonders why he even cares about what she has to say or why he feels even the slightest bit of pity for his worst enemy's best ally.

"I miss him so much."

"Stop crying. You shouldn't cry over Bakura." Light says coldly.

Itsumo remains kneeling and silent. New questions fill her mind.

She sees Light kneel next to her from the corner of her eye.

"Don't be so depressed." His voice is cold but his eyes seem warm.

Perhaps it is only an illusion.

"You still don't care about his death." Her voice is quiet.

Her dark eyes are closed tightly. Light looks down at her and wonders what else she keeps locked away in her mind.

_'What I'm about to do will definitely be to my advantage.'_ He thinks.

Light puts an arm around Itsumo's shoulders.

Itsumo hesitates momentarily then leans into Light. To anyone walking by, it would appear that Light and Itsumo are a caring couple. However, they are both adept at deceiving and manipulating emotions.

'_He's so cold. If I couldn't hear his heartbeat, I'd think he was a walking corpse. Even if it beats, his heart must be as icy his body. As Kira, he should be acting this way to gain my trust and murder me. __However, I mustn't forget that Light has emotions and that I need to get him to trust me so he won't be able to kill. I want to find out if he is acting as Kira or Light at this moment.'_

Want is not a word that should be in Itsumo's mind at this moment. No, Itsumo should be thinking about what she needs to do and how it is imperative that she keeps her own life, her own secrets and emotions, as far away from Kira as possible. She needs to wear a cloak of mystery around Light, whether she wants to or not.

_'The last time he was this close I almost died. If I move away, he'll know what I'm thinking. I need to keep my plan for his downfall as my top priority. I can't allow myself to fail.'_

"You're shaking." Light notes.

"I'm cold." She lies.

Light realizes that Itsumo always seems to be shivering. She always appears to be anxious.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Itsumo closes her eyes and he inhales shakily. She hopes the tremor goes unnoticed. Unfortunately, it does not.

"Why are you frightened?"

Light is getting an unholy high from Itsumo's fear.

"I told you, I'm cold. I have nothing to be afraid of." Her voice is low and deceitful, but it does not quiver.

Itsumo stands up briskly. Light rises to his feet as well.

_'If I continue being kind, how will she respond? Gratitude? Malice? Confusion?'_

"If you're cold, why don't you wear my jacket?" He says while extending said article of clothing.

It's the same jacket he wore on the day he killed Naomi Misora.

_'I don't want to wear it.'_

She puts on the jacket and blinks when the sleeves pass her hands. Light suppresses an amused laugh at how small Itsumo is compared to him.

_'I'm much more powerful than her.'_

"This jacket is warm. I appreciate it." Her tone holds no trace of gratitude.

_'This jacket smells like vanilla cologne. Why is he being like this?'_

"You are also peculiar, Itsumo."

Itsumo tilts her head slightly and wonders why Light chose to say that now.

"Why do you think that?"

"You never try to fit in. It isn't normal."

"People can be infuriating and I have come to find that I prefer being alone." She says coldly.

"If you prefer solitude, then why are you always with me?" Light portrays no emotion.

"You don't seem to mind. Truth be told, your body language suggests that you enjoy my company." Itsumo says.

Even though her voice is blank, her eyes flash with what could be interpreted as a mischievous or playful glint. Whatever that glint was, it quickly disappears before being noticed.

"If that's the case, then you enjoy spending time with me." His voice is emotionless and calm.

A silence envelopes the two young adults and Itsumo peers at Light with bottomless eyes.

_'He seems relaxed with me now. Knowing his personality, Light is probably very tense. His exterior display usually contradicts what is actually going through his mind.'_

"This cemetery is very cold. I'm going to go buy some coffee. I haven't had one yet this morning." She says abruptly.

Itsumo turns on her heel and begins to walk away.

_'Every time I mention something that may be uncomfortable for her, she walks away. What would happen if she was put in such a situation and she couldn't escape the question? What if it happened while she and I were with the rest of the task force?'_

Light smirks as he hatches a plan. He walks back to his house to get another jacket.

Itsumo continues decides to walk aimlessly instead of getting coffee. She wanders into an unfamiliar park.

"Naraku?" She asks when she is sure that Light is out of earshot.

"Hn?"

"You've always been so nice to me and you always help me. Why is that, Naraku?"

Itsumo keeps her voice low so nobody can hear her.

"The previous owner of your Death Note would have wanted me to. He cared about you very much. Besides, you've been nice to me so I might as well return the favor."

He tugs on his collar.

"Who owned the notebook before me?"

"I can't tell you because I promised him that I wouldn't mention his name."

Unlike some shinigami, Naraku tries not to break promises. However, he will break rules if it is necessary.

"I see. I wonder what it would be like if you were a human."

Naraku, who has never thought of that scenario, runs his fingers through his hair as he thinks.

"It would definitely be an interesting time." He says with an amused chortle.

Itsumo smiles slightly.

_'That's what I thought he would say.'_

"Sometimes, I wish I could be a shinigami."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I could always protect the ones that I care about."

"No. You couldn't. Even shinigami can't protect loved ones."

Naraku looks at the sky with an unreadable expression.

"Why couldn't I? I would be able to kill anyone who put them in danger."

"It isn't like that, Itsumo! Shinigami have rules too. One of those rules forbids us from extending a human's lifespan. If a god of death were to break that rule, that shinigami would turn to dust."

"So, they would die?"

Naraku nods solemnly.

"That's so sad. How can you live without loving anyone?" She asks quietly.

"There isn't anything in the rules against a shinigami caring about someone."

Itsumo look at the ground and then up at Naraku.

"That must be unbearable to see a loved one being hurt and not being able to help."

"You would know."

"What?"

Itsumo hears him well enough, but she doesn't quite understand what he means.

"The people you love are being torn apart. I know that you see it. This Kira issue is hurting both L and Kira himself. It's ripping them in half because they both risk something important. They try to suffer in silence, but I know that you hear it. You can hear their mute screaming even if they wear stoic masks. I know that it tears you apart that you can't do anything right now.

If you eliminate Kira, you would have to tell L about the Death Note and your involvement with it. To eliminate L, you would have to kill him and I know that you would never do that. You want to alleviate their suffering. You accept both of them and all of the baggage that will come along with it.

Both Kira and L will need someone to hold them close in their time of dying when their masks are cracking. You know that you're the only one who really cares about what happens to either of them. The task force only cares about L because of his prestige. They don't know L Lawliet. The Kira supporters only care about Kira because of his murders. They don't know Light Yagami. You know L and Kira. You know who they really are, and you really care about their fate.

Despite what you tell others, you want to be the person they run to in their times of need. You want to be the person they call out to when their stoic masks, their lives, and their worlds are shattering. You may not be _in _love with them, but you do care for them. You don't want them to hurt anymore."

Naraku's voice is filled with understanding. He knows what it's like to love someone and not be able to help. When Bakura died, Naraku vowed to never let rules get in his way again.

Itsumo's eyes widen then close.

"Are you upset?" Naraku asks quietly.

Itsumo sits on a swing and softly drags her foot through the dirt.

"I haven't been sleeping well. Last night, I had a dream that a man with brownish hair and silken black wings was bleeding to death from gunshot wounds. I was holding him and he was crying. We were on a stairway and his breathing became more ragged than it already was. In his last moments, the black wings disintegrated and I heard him sob. I couldn't see his face because he had his head resting on my chest. After he died, my brother walked toward the stairway. He told me that it was over and thanked me for always being there. Then, the dead man literally turned into ashes and was whisked away by a sudden gust of wind." Itsumo murmurs.

Although she portrays no outward expression, her eyes seem laced with perturbation and her face is unusually pallid.

She sighs and walks over a set monkey bars.

"I wonder if I can still do this." She muses aloud.

Itsumo grasps a bar and pulls herself up. She slowly climbs onto top of the bars and hooks her legs around one. She slowly drops down and hangs upside down from the equipment.

"I guess I haven't lost this trivial ability. I remember that L never liked it when I did this while I was in Wammy's House. He always said that I should be more productive with my time." She says to no one in particular.

Naraku scratches the back of his head.

"I thought you were a young child there."

"I was."

"Aren't young children supposed to play on playgrounds?"

"Not at Wammy's. They wanted us to be just like L, so we never had time. I never wanted to be his clone. Near and Mello are the ones who wanted to be like L. I wanted to be an author and write about nonfiction cases, like the one in L.A with the Wara Ningyo. However, that is not what I was raised to do."

"How do you really feel about Light?" Naraku asks suddenly.

"I don't feel like talking about him."

A woman passing by the park gives Itsumo a strange look and is promptly ignored.

_'The blood is rushing to my head. I need to get off of these monkey bars.'_

Itsumo slowly turns herself upright and drops to the ground. She notices Misa walking her way and decides to greet her.

"Misa! How have you been? I haven't talked with you in while." She says while faking a smile.

"I've been doing great! I just went shopping the other day and brought this outfit. Does it look okay?"

"Of course it does."

_'I hate people who fish for compliments.'_ Itsumo thinks.

"Is that Light's jacket?"

"He let me borrow it. Misa, do you want to go get some coffee? It's my treat."

_'I should strike a friendship with her as well. If I don't, she might kill me. After all, she is the second Kira and she has the eyes.'_

"Sure." Misa says with a smile.

The two young women begin walking to the nearest cafe.

"Misa, do you believe in God?" Itsumo asks quietly.

"Of course I believe in Kira. Don't you?"

"God would never take away a human's life. Anyone who does so will go to Hell."

"People who use the note can't go to Heaven or Hell." Misa says.

"I believe that's a lie. I have a firm belief in my religion and according to the commandments, I will burn in Hell for eternity unless I apologize for my sins."

Itsumo is not sorry about the people she has killed. She only has pity for their relatives.

"Then just pretend to be sorry."

"It doesn't work like that. God always knows whether or not a person regrets their transgressions."

"So you're saying that if you do wrong, God will know and punish you?"

"In a way, yes."

"That's what Kira is doing. He is taking the evil people away to make a better world."

_'I need to be careful about insulting Kira in front of her. Even if she is dimwitted, she can still end my life.'_

"I suppose you're right." Itsumo lies.

"Why did Light let you wear his jacket anyway? It's not like you're his girlfriend or anything."

No one thought to inform Misa.

"Light and I are going out, but I'm not his, nor is he mine. People are not items that can be possessed."

Itsumo's slight bitterness goes undetected.

"Why didn't either of you tell me?" Misa whines.

"It isn't important and it has nothing to do with Kira, so I didn't think that you would care to know."

_'I'm glad that I can spin lies quickly. That's one thing Wammy's House taught me.' _

The two walk into a building called Yuki's Cafe and take a seat farthest from the counter. They both order.

"Misa, who's your favorite band or singer?"

_'Music can tell a lot about a person. If she likes violent music, her true personality will probably be violent as well.' _Itsumo thinks.

"I like Gackt. How about you?"

"My favorite band is The All-American Rejects."

"I've never heard of them."

Itsumo takes her Mp3 player from her purse.

"Listen to this. It's called Move Along."

Misa takes the player and listens to the song.

_**So a day when you've lost yourself completely  
Could be a night when your life ends  
Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving  
All the pain held in your  
Hands are shaking cold  
Your hands are mine to hold**_

Misa hands the player back to Itsumo.

"I don't understand what they're saying." Misa says with a pout.

"They're an English speaking band."

"You can speak English?"

"I can speak Japanese, English, and French. My brother taught me French and I learned English in school." Itsumo says quietly.

She isn't bragging. Itsumo assumed that Misa would ask how many languages she spoke and decided to answer her before it was asked.

"Have you ever been to France?"

"No, but I would love to move there if the opportunity should arise."

_'That's definitely a lie. I actually prefer Japan to anywhere else. Besides, people I knew are buried here.'_ Itsumo thinks.

"Why don't you just go for a vacation there?"

_'Damn her nosiness! I didn't think she would be this inquisitive. I underestimated her. I'll need to be more aware of what I say and gage her reactions better.'_

"I don't have the money for that."

"Here's your order." The waitress says.

The waitress, having detected that she has interrupted a conversation, gives a meek smile and walks away.

"Why don't you jut ask your parents?" Misa asks.

"My parents are away on business in Germany. They won't be back for a while." Itsumo lies.

_'It would be ironic if my parents actually were in Germany.'_

"Oh. Why do you drink your coffee black?"

"Sugar is the reincarnation of an edible Satan."

Misa laughs.

"Seriously, why don't you like sugar?"

"I don't like getting hyper. Sugar and most other sweets usually have that effect on me."

_'The last time I ate a sweet, Mello and I got into a fistfight over a chocolate bar. He won.'_

"I can't picture you on a sugar high." Misa says through a giggle.

"You never will." Itsumo says with a forced smile.

Itsumo sips her coffee and tries to pay attention to Misa. Her mind begins wandering elsewhere.

_'Bakura, L, Near, and Watari are the people that I would die for. They would all be so disappointed in me if they knew about my lost innocence. I wish that I could go back to being pure.'_

"...Ryuga?"

"What were you saying, Misa?"

"I said, what do you think about the popstar Hideki Ryuga?"

"I don't listen to him."

Itsumo is clearly bored.

"Do you think he's cute?"

_'I wish I could find a way to get her to be quiet.'_

"No. I've seen cuter." Itsumo says evenly.

"Like Light?"

Itsumo takes a sip of coffee.

_'He's way too neat. A little disorder never hurt anyone. I have to answer like Misa would expect his girlfriend to.'_

"Of course I do. Do you?"

"Well..."

"Go on."

"Yes. I do." Misa says with a small blush.

"I guess we have something in common then." Itsumo says with another forced smile.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of course I'm not. I don't get upset over small things like that. So, how's you're acting going for you?"

Itsumo takes a large swig of her coffee.

_'An actress is skilled at playing many roles, so, if Misa is the great actress most believe her to be, she should also be adept at fooling people. She will not fool me.'_

"It's so fun!" Misa exclaims happily.

"I've seen a movie you were in you're good at it."

_'I don't even know the name of any of the movies she's been in.'_

Misa smiles.

"Thanks."

Naraku and Rem float around the cafe. Naraku contemplates what will happen if he throws a menu at a random, unsuspecting person. He chortles to himself but decides against doing it.

Itsumo tries to sip more of her coffee. She frowns slightly when she realizes that there is none left. Her phone rings and Itsumo checks the ID.

"Hello?"

"Are you alone?"

"I'm at the cafe with Misa."

"Who are you talking to?" Misa asks.

_'I don't like her at all. She's so nosy.'_

"My brother."

"Ryuuga?" Misa asks.

"Yes."

"Itsumo, is this line secure?"

"The line itself is, but..." Itsumo trails off.

"I understand. Just listen. A man has contacted Eraldo Coil and is trying to track you down. You aren't in any immediate danger. However, it may be possible that this man will track you down himself or has already begun following you."

Itsumo thinks back to the cemetery.

_'When they tried to mug me, were they actually trying to get rid of me? What reason would they have? What have I done to them? What if I killed their family member? That would be a motive.' _Itsumo thinks worriedly.

"The man's name is Haji Yamada. I'll send you a picture of him. You mustn't let anyone know about what I've just told you or see his picture. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

A minute or so later, Itsumo's phone vibrates. She flips it open and sees a picture of a man she has never seen before. She can tell that this is the man L was speaking about with her shinigami eyes.

Meanwhile L and Watari are conversing.

"Ryuzaki, are you sure that was necessary? She'll be frightened."

L's grip on his knees tighten.

"She's been more secretive than she usually is. It arouses my suspicions. As L, I must investigate anyone that could be guilty, no matter who they are or how small the percentage is."

"Ryuzaki, you think that Itsumo is Kira?" Watari asks in a slightly surprised tone.

"One criminal died before the street slasher's death. It wasn't a heart-attack that killed him, so I believed it to be unrelated. Now that we know that Kira can kill in more than one way, it has become a possibility that my sister is a murderer."

L drinks his sugar laden tea.

"Why Itsumo? Wasn't the criminal's name broad casted?"

"The media broad casted his alias, not his name. The percent that she is Kira is just under five percent because other people may have figured out his true identity. If Haji Yamada dies within the next day or two, I will have the necessary proof. I will have to sentence her to death. I won't have a choice if she is Kira." He refrains from leaking any feeling into his voice.

L's grip on his knees becomes so strong that his knuckles turn bone white. Watari places a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki, I don't think that Itsumo is Kira."

"She has a motive."

"She also has a conscience." Watari says as an attempt to comfort a disquieted L.

L, of course, doesn't portray his emotions. However, Watari can tell from the vice grip L has on his knees that he is upset.

"If Itsumo is Kira, will you really sentence her to death?" Watari asks.

"I will. Kira is a murderer and needs to be brought down, no matter who it is or what it takes. My personal thoughts won't impede my decision."

Watari nods solemnly.

Back at the cafe, Itsumo is pondering about her supposed stalker.

_'I don't even know this Haji man. Why would he want to track me? Unless, L suspects me and is using Haji to keep tabs on me. No, if he was doing that, L wouldn't tell me. Would he? Either way, I might be a suspect now. I have make certain that nobody, especially Light or Misa, sees this picture. They could kill him and L would suspect me.'_

"Hey, Misa, what time is it?"

"Why?"

"I have to go somewhere later and I want to see how much time I have left before I have to go."

"It's 6:45. Where do you have to go?"

"I have to visit someone I know."

"Who?"

_'He probably won't tell me what I want to know, but, L is always good with helping me feel better. Hopefully he doesn't begin suspecting me or suspect me even more.'_

"I have to go, but here's my cell number. Give me a call sometime." Itsumo says as she fakes a smile and scribbles her number on a piece of paper.

She hands Misa her half of the tab and walks out of the cafe and to headquarters. She hopes that only L and Watari are there. Itsumo passes the security measures and enters the main room of headquarters.

"L?"

"What is it?"

"Did that man tell you why he wanted to follow me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Itsumo bites her lip. L takes notice.

"Why are you nervous? You don't have be nervous around me. Also, I'm curious as to why you're wearing Light's jacket." His voice is distant.

"I'm not nervous. It's unsettling to have someone following me. I'm wearing the jacket because I was cold and he offered it."

"Why does the follower bother you? It's not like you have anything to hide, right?"

"I don't hide anything form you. You know that."

"I wonder..." L mutters to himself.

"What was that?" She asks with her head tilted.

"It's nothing. If you had to choose between your life and Light's, who would you want to live?"

_'What kind of question is that?! I don't want him to die and I don't want to die either. I need an answer though.'_

"Me. I still think that he's Kira."

"Why do you think that?"

"He doesn't trust anyone at all."

"Neither do you."

"That isn't true. I trust you."

"Would you trust me with your life?"

_'Why is he asking me these questions now?'_

"I trust you with everything."

"Why?"

"You've always been there for me when nobody else was."

"...Do you trust Light?"

Itsumo can't detect any emotion behind L's voice.

"No. Why are you asking me."

L pauses a moment.

"I suspect that you may an affiliate with or that you are Kira."

"How the hell could you suspect me?! Why would you think that?" She asks as a tears slowly fall.

_'I knew it. I knew it. I knew it. He does suspect me.'_

"It's just a possibility that I have to look into." L says with a detached voice.

"Why?! Is it because I'm close with Light?! Huh?! Is that it?!"

"Please calm yourself."

"How would you feel if your brother, your only family, and your closest friend suspected you of being a murdering monster? Would you feel calm?"

"Perhaps not, but I would be able to control myself."

"Well I'm not you, L! Despite what people wanted, I am not like you!"

"The less like me you are, the more like Kira you seem."

"I hope Kira rots in Hell!"

"But flames don't suit you." L jabs in a calm tone.

He isn't happy about his suspicions either, but, in his mind, it's nothing to throw a tantrum over. Itsumo sobs and storms out of the building. She walks down the street and wipes her tears on her arm.

_'I guess I've got two choices. Go back to L or go to Light's house.'_

Neither choice seems very appealing, but in light of the fit she threw at L, she decides not to go back to him. By the time she reaches the Yagami house, it's seven o'clock.

_'I'll just lay down and bury my head in a pillow.'_

She does just that and feigns sleep when Light walks into the room.

"I know you're awake, Itsumo."

"Leave me the hell alone, Light. I've had a bad day."

"You've had a bad day? At least L never accuses you of being Kira."

Apparently Light wasn't in the greatest of moods either.

"Shut your damn mouth and leave me alone."

"If you're in such a bad mood, why don't you go run and tell L all about your woes?"

"Because he thinks I'm you! Are you happy now Kira? Just let me be!"

Light was shocked into silence. Although, he would never admit to the shocked part.

_'I never expected that L would suspect his own sister.'_

Itsumo fell asleep early like she had planned and Light sat on his bed and began to mull over everything.

_'Why would L suspect Itsumo? If I was L, I would never suspect Sayu even if she was going out with my prime suspect. I didn't think L would actually tell her he suspected her. This could work out to my advantage. If she isolates herself from L. I'll eventually get closer to her.'_

Hours later, he too fell asleep. Neither people had nice dreams.

* * *

I was on vacation so sorry for not updating. I know how and when this story will end now. I'm also starting school on September fourth so my updates will be less frequent after that date.


	9. Bitter Blood

This is the final chapter for my story. Contains spoilers for Light. Rated T+

Itsumo is sleeping when she feels someone shaking her awake.

"What is it?" She snaps.

"You overslept and we're going to be late for the task-force meeting."

"Screw the task-force. I'm going back to sleep." She grumbles but gets up anyway.

Itsumo rubs her eyes sleepily and gets changed. She makes sure that her salt circle I still in tact.

"Why are you checking that? You're leaving anyway."

"You would have had to stand inside of it to wake me up." She mumbles.

_It keeps pout those who wish to harm me. It was broken the other day so he was able to get in. It isn't broken today._

Itsumo follows Light down the stair while brushing her hair.

When they enter the head quarters, an air of coldness permeates the room as Itsumo meets L's eyes. She purposefully sits as far away from him and as close to Light as possible.

"I believe that Misa Amane is the second Kira. Due to this suspicion, I have decided to put her under solitary confinement starting today." L states.

"What? You can't just confine somebody like that!" Aizawa complains.

"On the contrary, Mr. Aizawa, I can, I have, and I will continue to do so until my suspicions are assuaged." L counters calmly.

"It's best to just let him do as he pleases. He'll do it anyway. It doesn't matter who it is." Itsumo tells him.

A live image of Misa in confinement comes onto screen.

"Kill me. Just get it over with! If you won't, I will." Misa yells.

L continues.

"Misa will be in confinement until she is proven innocent or guilty. If she is proven guilty, she will be sentenced to death."

"How can you just decide a sentence without a fair trial?" Light asks him.

"He's L and he can. Isn't that right, Ryuzaki?" Itsumo asks slightly sarcastically.

"To put it bluntly, Itsumo is correct."

Itsumo sends a withering glare L's way.

Matsuda looks at Itsumo and silently wonders what she's glaring at L for.

"Is everything okay, Itsumo?" Matsuda asks to break the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon the room.

"Ask L. He knows everything, after all." She keeps her voice calm, but her eyes portray her resentment.

"As I said yesterday, there is no need for hostility, Itsumo. Everything is fine, Matsuda. You needn't concern yourself with it just yet."

"Yet?" Matsuda asks.

"There is nothing here to discuss." Itsumo says.

"Are you only saying that because you don't want anything discussed?" L asks calmly.

"What is going on here?" Soichiro asks firmly.

"Itsumo is being hostile towards me because I suspect her of being Kira or being involved with Kira."

A collective gasp rises from the room.

"Watari, please take care of Misa while I handle things over here." L says as he senses that things will get worse.

"Very well."

The screen goes blank.

"How can you even think that?" Light demands.

"She's changed. In addition, Itsumo has also began a relationship with you, one of my prime suspects." L says then eats a panda cookie.

_I wonder if this is how Light felt when he was first accused. This is a living nightmare._

"So you're accusing your own sister because she's changed a bit and has a boyfriend? Everyone changes Ryuzaki. How did you even come to this conclusion?" Light asks incredulously.

It is apparent to both L and Itsumo that Light is faking his concern. What no one realizes, is that Light is actually wondering why L would accuse her. However, that doesn't mean that he cares.

"I would also like to know the root of your suspicions." Aizawa says with a slightly annoyed tone.

"You don't know her like I do. For a while now, Itsumo has been exhibiting behaviors that are odd for her."

L's face is blank and his voice is emotionless.

_'Perfect. Here's my chance to put her in a pressing situation. I won't even have to do it myself. I'll just egg L on until he says something that makes her lose her cool.'_ Light thinks triumphantly.

"What do you mean, odd for her?"

"She's being extremely emotional and she has begun to turn a blind eye towards things that should not be ignored. She usually isn't this strange."

Light takes a glance at Itsumo who is silently seething and glaring daggers at her brother.

"Itsumo isn't odd at all."

"No. She is. I have also noticed that her obsession with shinigami has grown. It isn't normal."

_'That should do it._

Itsumo stands up and pounds on the table with her palms.

"You know what, L? I am sick and tired of you criticizing me! Do you even know all of the unfair criticism I went through at Wammy's House because of you?! They wanted me to be a carbon copy of you! Whenever I wasn't as good as my 'flawless brother', I would hear whispers of 'If they didn't look alike, I wouldn't think they were related. She's nowhere near as smart as him.' Speaking of Near, he's actually smarter than you. Who would've guessed that someone at the orphanage we grew up in would surpass your ability?"

Itsumo laughs harshly. The task-force looks on in a slightly astonished silence since Itsumo, who is normally quiet, is screaming at the top of her lungs.

"You will never know what you've done to the orphans there. A's death was your fault! Beyond's killings were your fault! If he wasn't obsessed with beating you, he wouldn't have done it. He wouldn't have tried to kill himself and he wouldn't have been killed by Kira! Because of you, Mello has an inferiority complex and Near is a recluse! Nobody trusts anybody in that orphanage." Itsumo bellows.

_'She's dropped that nonchalant attitude. I wonder how long she'll rant?' _Light thinks smugly.

"If I recall correctly, Near and you were close friends." L states.

He does not appear to be phased by Itsumo's yelling.

"Your point? Just because Near and I are friends doesn't necessarily mean we trust each other. Misa and I are friends and I trust her as much I would trust Linda with a shotgun! We all know what happened the last time someone did that!"

"I was told that she wanted to sketch it. I was not aware that Linda intended to shoot herself." L says evenly.

"You weren't her roommate. L, you didn't have to hear the gunshot from the bottom bunk at three in the morning! You didn't wake up to a corpse with a hole in her head and blood on your walls. You didn't even care about me at all until you heard about my IQ level!"

"You know as well as I do that the previous statement is false."

"All you ever do is lie to people! You give them all false hopes."

"I never give people a false hope. I told them what would happen if they failed yet they still hope that they can win. That has nothing to do with me."

"You stole away the childhood of young children and destroyed their dreams. Near had once told me that he wanted to be a professor. A year later he told me that since he could no longer dream about such a task, he would just forget about it!"

Itsumo walks angrily to the door.

"Itsumo."

"What?!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." L says with an even tone.

Itsumo storms out and slams the door.

"I've never seen you angry." Naraku remarks.

"It's just so overwhelming. The notebook, Light, me, you, L, Kira, Ryuk, and the confinement of Misa all hit me in such a short period of time. I just snapped. I'm pathetic." Itsumo says with a sob.

She looks at her watch.

_It's fifteen minutes to twelve. What can I do to calm myself? I suppose I could use it again. It's still clean and I doubt anyone would really care anyway.'_

Itsumo walks into a public restroom that can be used by either gender, enters a stall, and locks the door.

"Don't do it again, Itsumo. Don't do it."

Naraku watches Itsumo's lifespan.

She takes a razor from her purse.

Ten.

Meanwhile, Light is still at HQ but things still aren't calm.

"Ryuzaki! How could make her cry like that?" Light asks angrily.

"Upsetting Itsumo was not my intention. She's just stressed and decided to take it out on me."

"I've never seen her so upset. I didn't even think she could get that emotional."

"Light, I'm not very concerned about her right now. I have more pressing issues at hand and she can deal with this on her own."

"Honestly, Ryuzaki. Don't you even love her at all?"

"She is my sister. Therefore, I must love her, so I do."

"Ryuzaki!"

Light is appalled at L's choice of words. Every sibling should love each other, but not because they have to. He would never leave an upset Sayu to cope on her own. L does not belong in Light's crime free world of peace and love. No, he deserves death, maybe even something worse than death if that is at all conceivable.

"If you care so much, by all means, go and find her. I will not stop you."

Light walks out of the HQ in a calm manner.

"Hyuk! Things sure are interesting today. Hey, will you get me an apple, Light?"

"Not right now, Ryuk."

"C'mon! I need apples. You know I do."

"I don't have any on me."

In the bathroom stall, Itsumo presses the sharp blade to her skin. She closes her eyes and breathes deeply. Crimson blood wells up and slides down her arm.

Nine.

"Itsumo. You have to stop this." Naraku says worriedly.

"I can't, Naraku. I won't. I need to cope with life."

Again she drags the cold metal across her pale skin. The blood from her second cut mixes with that of the first.

Eight.

"Itsumo. You have to stop! Listen to me! Listen to me! Dear god. Itsumo, please listen!"

"I need to feel calm, Naraku. I need this to feel calm. I have to stay calm, no matter what. I have to."

Another cut. Blood drips onto the floor of the stall.

Seven.

"I'm going to find Light. Maybe he can stop you."

Itsumo's hand slips at the mention of Light. The cut is deeper than the other.

Six.

"No! Don't you dare!"

Naraku leaves the stall. Itsumo inflicts another deep wound.

Five.

Light sees Naraku rushing out of a bathroom stall.

"Light! Light, you have to come here. She's bleeding!"

"Who is?" Light asks.

"Itsumo. Itsumo is. She won't stop. You have to help her!"

"Why should I?"

"She loves you, Light. She really does. Don't let her die." Naraku pleads.

Light walks quickly into the stall.

Ryuk cackles.

"Her numbers are at four now."

Light's face pales at the sight of blood running down her arms and onto the floor.

"Itsumo! What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaims.

"I'm trying to feel better. Just a little deeper, and I'll feel better."

Light involuntarily shivers as Itsumo lets the blade tear into her skin.

Three.

Itsumo slumps onto the ground.

"Itsumo!"

"I'm fine. I have a feeling that I'll be at peace soon."

She turns her head.

"Naraku, give my Death Note to Light. I relinquish ownership of my note book. I no longer want it."

Naraku nods solemnly. Itsumo loses her memories of the Death Note.

"Here. Take your cross back."

He unclasps it and holds it out to her.

"N-no. You keep it."

He clasps it around his neck.

Her first laceration continues to bleed.

Two.

Light gathers Itsumo into his arms and blood soaks part of his shirt.

"Itsumo. No. You can't leave me."

"Please, call me Kyoko. That's my real name, Light. Kyoko Lawliet." She rasps.

Light holds her close and hears her shaky breathing.

One.

"I've always loved you, Light. Even if you never loved me, I've love you."

"I....I love you too."

Itsumo smiles happily. Her eyes slowly go blank and her body becomes limp.

Zero.

"No!" Light screams.

"Keh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." Ryuk laughs hysterically.

"Why?" Light asks the lifeless corpse.

"Why did you have to die this way with such a heavy heart?"

For once in his life, Light is not faking anything. He has fallen for his own plan. He has fallen in love with his worst enemy's best ally. What will he do now that she is dead?

"I told you Light, the user of the Death Note suffers despair worse than of any human. You knew that when you got it, and you're experiencing it now."

Light calls L.

"Hello?" L asks.

"L! You have to get down here! It's Itsumo. She...she's dead!"

Light gives L the exact location.

L immediately hangs up the phone and rushes to the restroom.

L notices the bloody razor blade on the floor and Itsumo's gashed arm.

"Itsumo." He mutters for lack of any idea of what else he could say.

Internally, L is devastated. He just lost his only remaining relative that he knew about. He just lost his sister, his ally, and his closest friend.

'How could I have let this happen? Why didn't I realize that she would do this?' L questions himself.

"Light....call the funeral director. I'll take care of her body."

"How can be so nonchalant?! Your sister just died!"

"I know that. Just do as I say."

'Before I lose my temper.' L adds mentally.

Light hands Itsumo's body to L then leaves the stall for better service.

L brushes hair back from her still warm face.

"My sister, I am sorry. Forgive me."

L's hands tighten on his knees and he hears his knuckles pop.

They tell the news to the rest of the task force and the response is the same for everyone. They are all sad, but none were as sad as Light and L. Those two were the closest to her. L calls Wammy's House and informs the other orphans.

The next week, Itsumo was laid to rest. Naraku watches the funeral. He is still on earth because he has honored Itsumo's final wishes. Light now owns her old Death Note. Light sees a white haired child who he doesn't know. The child walks up to him.

"Light Yagami, I assume?"

"Yes, who are you? How do you know who I am?"

"I am Near. Itsumo and I wrote letters to each other, though I am sure she never told you. She wrote about you quite often."

Light is very sad for some time after Itsumo's funeral. He didn't let it show and always kept his face a solid mask of indifference. L is the same way. Everyday until his death, Light put four black and four yellow roses on Itsumo's grave.

Later, when Light was dying, he would have sworn that he saw Itsumo standing next to L looking down at him.

When Near saw Light's dead body, he noticed a glimmer. He carefully picked up the source of the glimmer. He noted, with some astonishment, that it was Bakura's cross. After all those years, Light never took it off, and he never forgot about his love, Kyoko Lawliet.


End file.
